Who we once were
by SkyBreed
Summary: A story of two gems falling for each other. A heavy Emerald x Ruby story with a small side of Bumblebee. I hardly see any ExR fan fics and I like the ship. I hope you all enjoy! Again rated M because I have no clue where I might go with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Who cares who I date?!" Ruby yelled. "Ruby, I don't care what your sexuality is but she is one of them! The enemy!" Blake yelled in anger. "I'm done being caught up in your stupid war! I'm done! I became a huntress to help people! Not to hurt them! And for your information she stopped fighting a long time ago!" Ruby yelled in response.

Flustered she left the dorm and went for a small walk in the gardens. Ruby always liked the gardens, they always seemed so peaceful. "Ruby." A voice rang out from behind her.

"Don't you try to stop me too Weiss." "That's not why I'm here." Weiss assured. "I'm just following my team leader. I think it should be your decision if we fight. It _would_ be for a good cause, but again. That's your call." "Weiss…" Ruby looked toward the stars. "I'm just done. I don't want to even hear about the white fang. I'm so sick and tired of having to fight _people_. Monsters I'm okay to fight but… This… This is out of hand."

"I understand." Weiss agreed. "I don't think it's easy on anyone Ruby. But I also don't think those two are going to stop fighting. I mean, Blake and Yang couldn't be separated. And if you couldn't tell, I think they like each other." "What?" Ruby asked dumb struck. "I really do. They way Yang and Blake talk to each other. How one of them looks away in embarrassment when one stares for too long. It's kind of obvious."

"Do you think they'll ask each other out?" Ruby asked. "Undoubtedly. Yang talked to me the other day." "What about?" "Well… You… And also Blake. She told me that she really liked Blake, but was always too nervous to say anything. So I told her to do what she could. And I think tonight was the night…" Weiss trailed off. "I'll be back to the dorm in a while Weiss… I need some time to…. Think." "Are you okay Ruby?"

"I will be after I cool off a bit. I guess being hot blooded runs in the family." Ruby let out a weak laugh. "Alright. We'll be waiting for you." Weiss nodded and walked off. Now there was time to think. The past days Ruby had been over worked with everything ranging from school to finding where Roman's next attack would be. Finally once after a week of work she could breathe.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing out here in the dark?" A voice came from deeper in the garden. Footsteps were slowly approaching Ruby, she couldn't see who it was. With her senses heightened Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and aimed toward the source of the noise. The footsteps only grew closer as Ruby tried to anticipate where the noise was going to show up.

A hand rested on Ruby's shoulder causing her to yelp in surprise and swing Crescent Rose in an attempt to gain some distance between her and… Emerald. "Emerald. You scared me." Ruby pouted. "Sorry. I was just on a walk out here and I thought I heard your voice. And it seems I was right." Emerald laughed. "So what are_ you _doing out here?" Realizing the reason Ruby began to blush. "Oh… Ah… Things kind of got heated in the dorm so I came out to get some fresh air."

"If you don't mind telling me, what was it about?" "Oh… Um… Nothing that you need to worry about." Ruby's blush only became more apparent. "Okay well, now I can see that your blushing. Is it something that embarrasses you that badly?" "No! I… I mean, no." "You're acting odd Ruby." Ruby tried to look cool by awkwardly leaning on a fence. "Pshh, me, odd?" "Yes, you. I thought we were friends? You can tell me anything."

"…Not everything…" Ruby said quietly rubbing the back of her head nervously. Emerald took up Ruby's hands in her own. Emerald stared directly into Ruby's eyes. "Yes you can. You can tell me anything." She wanted to assure Ruby that she was there to talk to. "I… I can't." Ruby said with a defeated tone. "Ruby." Emerald laughed. "Yes you can. I'm here for you."

Ruby felt the heat rise up to her face as she opened her mouth. "I like you, okay?!" She exclaimed quickly. Emerald tilted her head to the side and blinked a few times. "Uh… What did you say?" "I like you!" Ruby exclaimed again.

"Oh… That's what you said…" Emerald was in a state of shock. Not only did she feel the same way Ruby did, but she also had a hard time believing what she just heard. "I… Um…" Emerald couldn't speak the words she wanted to scream: _I love you, Ruby Rose!_ Every inch of her body told her to say the words she always wanted to say, but couldn't say it.

"I… I like you… A lot too…" Emerald finally responded. Much to her dismay it didn't come out just exactly as she wanted it, although it did the job. Ruby's face was a bright and smiling, almost like a second sun in the night. The capped girl pulled Emerald into a tight embrace refusing to let go.

"I'm so happy." Ruby whispered into Emerald's ear. "I am too." Still with a bit of shock Emerald responded. Emerald didn't want the moment to end; she knew that Ruby felt the same way. "You know. If you ever need somewhere else to stay, I have an apartment here in Vale. If things are too tense back at the dorm I'd be more than happy to let you have one of the spare rooms… Or mine…" The last sentence sent Emerald into a blush even though she didn't say it very loudly; she knew that Ruby heard her.

"That would be nice. Thank you. But for now I should try to fix things with my Team." "I understand. Be safe. I have to go." "Okay, I will. You be careful as well."

Ruby began her slow walk to the dorms. Had she just really started to date Emerald? Could she really fix things with her team? Could she even bear to face Yang? Will Blake still be furious? Will she ever be able to reclaim her position as team leader?

Nothing was for sure anymore, nothing was sacred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to a cool few readers (you know who you are) I have changed the format of my writing style! I hope this adds more fluidity (yes that's a word… I think?) to the stories and maybe bring back a format you are all used to! Again thank you to the readers who sent in this idea, you people, are SkyBreeds at heart! #SkyBreedMasterRace **_

Ruby arrived outside the team RWBY dorm seeing Weiss standing outside leaning against the wall. "I wouldn't go in right now." Weiss said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Yang is trying to confess. I've listened to half of it; she's trying to change the topic. Its quite the laugh."

Ruby put her ear to the door to listen in. "I just want you to see me the way I do. You are my everything. You are what I wake up to see. I couldn't care about anything else going on when we're together." "I haven't exactly been able to focus with you around either."

Ruby was shocked to hear her sister actually confessing to someone, not the other way around. "So… I mean… What are you thinking about…."

To Ruby it sounded like the sentence cut off. What happened? Ruby looked at Weiss with a raised eyebrow. Weiss shrugged.

The door opened and with Ruby still leaning on it she fell into the room face first. Ruby looked up to see both Blake and Yang blushing heavily. Ruby got up and dusted herself off. "Listen… Ahh…" Ruby couldn't find the right words. "I know you all really don't want to see me right now."

"That's not true!" Yang booed from the other side of the room.

"But. I'm sorry. I snapped, and I feel terrible about it." Ruby said with a depressed tone.

Blake put a hand on Ruby's shoulder in an attempt to calm and comfort her. "I wasn't exactly the calmest either. I am too sorry. It's not my business to interfere with your life."

"Speaking of which…" Ruby started. "You two are adorable!" Blake went into another blush.

Yang spoke up from her spot on her bed. "You… Heard all of that?" She questioned.

"Not all of it, just the last small bit. It was cute!" Ruby assured. Yang took a long moment to gather her thoughts and decided to speak with actions not words.

Yang took a hold of the already blushing Faunus and pulled her onto her lap. "Y-Yang…. W-What are you doing?" The Faunus asked with a quick and embarrassed tone.

"I'm cuddling with my kitty. Is that not allowed?" Yang asked with a large grin plastered on her face. Blake was more than flustered with the brawler's directness.

"No… Well… I mean… It is, but is now really the time to-" Blake was cut off by Yang's index finger pressing against her lips. Yang would much rather enjoy the moment than worry about who was in the room. She didn't care if Ozpin himself was standing at the door, nothing would get in the way of her and Blake.

Weiss finally decided it was time to enter the room, a sensible amount of time had past for them to do anything indecent so she stepped into the room. "Have you all kissed and made up?" Weiss asked impatiently. It really bothered her when her team fought, she might not be the best example for the team but some where in her mind she knew that it was terrible.

"For the most part." Blake shrugged. Escalating the situation when Yang almost had complete control over her would be a bad idea. Although she had to properly address the situation, she could not stand the thought of Emerald using Ruby for information. Yang could clearly see the tension building inside Blake.

"Blakey, will you humor me for a moment?" Yang asked with a poker face that was extremely hard to keep.

"It depends what it is I guess." Blake replied back with a half concerned, half confused look. Clearly Weiss' calculations were off, because now Yang was straddling Blake. Yang leaned her head down to Blake's neck.

"Please. Just drop it. For me okay?" Yang asked in a whisper. Blake hesitated for a moment before nodding her head begrudgingly. Her answer brought a smile to the brawlers' face. Yang was about to return to the previous position with Blake on her lap before Blake grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get off that easy." Blake said with a cocky confidence. Blake pulled Yang into a powerful kiss. Neither of them wanted to pull away, they achieved such a blissful moment, they were mesmerized and lost in each other's eyes. Well, they _were_ until Weiss interrupted.

"So if you two are done with you _Shoujo_ romance scene. I would like to focus on something different, if you don't mind." Weiss said with mild annoyance, she had really thought her timing was right too.

Ruby gasped beside Weiss in amazement. "Weiss! I didn't know you watched anime!" Ruby let out a loud yell and a squeal to top it off.

"I don't watch anime, I read manga. Its an… _Odd_ hobby for… My position for lack of a better terminology." Weiss said matter-of-factly. Indeed Weiss read manga, but she really didn't consider herself a full-fledged otaku. Well… Maybe not at the moment anyway.

"So after all this time you finally came clean about it?" Blake asked with a laugh leaving Weiss embarrassed. "I mean come on Weiss, I've seen all of them under your bed… Not going to mention what _else_ I found under there. But I'm impressed you spoke up." Blake finished her little barrage of jabs leaving Weiss in a blush, her face looked like Ruby's cloak.

"What does she mean by 'What else'?" Ruby asked with her hands on her hips and foot taping to mimic an angered parent, she also added the raised eyebrow for effect. The eyebrow, however, was sadly never noticed as Weiss' eyes seemed to be glued to the floor.

"Its… Uh… Nothing!" Weiss struggled to find an excuse as to what she was hiding, the attempt was in vain. A very curious Ruby took the moment at hand to her advantage diving under Weiss' bed.

"No!" Weiss cried out in attempt to stop her capped partner from finding what she wanted to keep hidden. The brown bed skirt was just long enough to make the normal unsuspecting eye, seem like there was nothing there. With a quick flip of the thin lace fabric Ruby peered under the bed.

"Weiss… What… Is… This?" Ruby said pulling a thin paperback book from under the bed. The books title read out: _Mistral's monthly girls._

"I… Uh… its for research!" Weiss blurted out loudly, her voice frantic.

"Yeah… 'Research'." Yang said with a smile and wink. Weiss became flustered and now angry. Wanting revenge Weiss remembered the black mail she had on Blake.

"Well, at least I'm not the one talking about reenacting _Ninjas of love _with Yang in her sleep." The jab sent Blake into a full blush, now both girls were intent on staring at their feet all night long.

"Hey! It was a _dream_ okay?! That has nothing to do with the situation!" Blake tried to break the attack before she had got overwhelmed.

"Oh, on the contrary my little kitten, I think it does." Yang said pulling Blake back and nuzzling her head into her neck. "I think it most certainly does." Yang teased while making sure that Blake knew she was in for… Something. Blake couldn't quite pick up what Yang meant.

Weiss walked up to Ruby about to pass out the door to the hallway for some fresh air, before she stopped where Ruby was standing. "I hoped that help you have a window of opportunity since they're in a good mood." Weiss whispered. Ruby only nodded as Weiss walked out the door, shutting it behind her quietly.

_**A/N: If anyone has the desire: You can now follow me on twitter! Sky_Breed! Tweet at me with our team hash tag: #SkyBreedMasterRace! You know the normal schedule, Mon, Wends, and Fri! Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/N: Le frantic writing, had to hurry this one along; I've got quite on my plate! Remember; follow Sky_Breed for daily (if not hourly) updates on all of my novels! PEACE!**_

"Ruby… I know how frustrating it might be, but I don't think I can trust her." Blake said, trying not to create a violent situation like before.

"I know, I know… But I thought you fought Roman and Cinder. She is done with what she once did. She isn't the same person!" Ruby fought to gain leadership of the conversation trying to sway it in her favor. Yang had already decided she did not care who her little sister dated, as long as it wasn't Cardin, Roman, or Cinder.

"How can I know that for sure? I mean I don't want to go against whom you love, it isn't something that can just disappear, I know. But think about it, she was a thief and a murderer. How do I know she won't attack you too?" Blake took back control over the conversation like a worried parent.

"Because… Because we're dating now. And the look on her face when I asked her told me everything I needed to know. She likes me and I _love _her. I want us to be happy what ever it may mean." Ruby pleaded as if she was in a court trying to plead to be ruled not guilty. She truly wanted nothing more than to be happy with Emerald at this point, her love for the green haired girl was stronger than anything she had ever experienced.

"You… What? Really?" Yang spoke up. Blake didn't seem as authoritative sitting in Yang's lap. Which has been the same position she has been in all night.

"I also was the one who confessed." Ruby admitted nervously pressing her index fingers together. The looks on the faces on both of the girls showed shock beyond belief. The silence between the three was heavy, almost like it was an actual figure in the air weighing down on all of them.

"So." Blake began in an attempt to disperse the silence. "You two are dating now, huh?" Normally Blake would be excited for Ruby to find a lover but this was a different matter. She was now dating a thief and a murderer, how could she bo so sure that Ruby wouldn't come to harm?

"Just be careful, okay sis?" Yang spoke up. "I'm worried about you, but… I know you're in love with her. Just… Promise me you'll be okay." Yang wasn't asking her to do anything; she was ordering her to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"I promise Yang. I promise I'll be careful. I promise I wont let her change me, and I promise to not disappoint you." Ruby assured. The two sisters have had a similar conversation before a long time ago, even then Ruby kept her word. Ruby had an honest and innocent soul, Yang knew once she had Ruby's word it was to be set in stone.

"Good." Yang said to reassure herself and make sure Ruby knew Yang had memorized every word she had just said. "And, you could never disappoint me Ruby. Sometimes, you're… curious about the world. You want to explore the world, I get that. I just want to make sure you don't go astray in your journey." Yang was sure that Ruby wasn't going to make a wrong choice, but she couldn't help but be worried about her sister. She knows right from wrong, but can she be sure about that?

Unknown to her, Yang was gripping Blake strongly by the arms while in deep thought. "Yang?" Blake said worriedly. Blake's voice threw Yang out of her train of thought.

"Oh. Uh… Sorry." Yang looked embarrassed by thinking to hard on things, it really wasn't in her nature to do something like that.

"You just seemed really tense, that's all." Blake reassured that no damage had come to her. "So… Are we… Cool?" Blake asked tensely hoping that the capped girl wouldn't go into another fit of rage.

Ruby hesitated for a moment. "Yeah… We're cool." Ruby said cheerfully. She was now invigorated beyond belief that they accepted Emerald, sort of. And she was over the moon at the fact that Blake and Yang were now dating, she had always seen them as a cute couple.

Ruby glanced over to the shared alarm clock. _22:38_. It had gotten really late everyone must have had sleep on their minds. "Why don't we continue our conversations tomorrow? It's getting really late." Ruby pointed out. Her suggestion earned a content nod from Yang.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Blake began. "Uh… Yang… Are you going to let me go?" Blake eyed the blonde curiously, but soon found her answer.

"I don't think that such a good idea. I mean, I'm so warm and the moment you leave my embrace you'll be cold again. I don't want you to catch a cold." The blond gave a playful wink to the Faunus, who only rolled her eyes in response.

Ruby settled into her own bed with the signature Beacon decal on the bed sheet and slowly fell into a deep sleep. The whole time she slept her dreams kept going back to Emerald. They were dreams of worry, they weren't at all pleasant. All of the dreams depicted Emerald leaving Ruby in one way or another, these dreams caused her to stir heavily in her sleep.

Ruby woke up and threw her sheets to the side in a cold sweat. The latest nightmare had scared her more than she had even been scared by a dream before. This dream had depicted Emerald hating Ruby to the extent of beating her until she woke up. The dream to Ruby was terrifying; it was constant reminder of how quickly everything could change.

Ruby sat up in bed for a few minuets trying to clam herself down, by the time she was done recuperating her scroll went off. It was a message from Emerald. _Hey, are you awake? I couldn't sleep. _The message brought Ruby some relief to an extent, confirming that what she just saw was in fact a dream.

Ruby took her scroll in both hands and proceeded to reply. _I couldn't sleep either. I guess there is something not letting me sleep. _Ruby found that her reply would be better than her actual reason to be up at such an hour and would cause less worry for Emerald. Ruby put the scroll back down to avoid straining the wire connected to it and the wall charger.

The scroll blinked a few times to signify that a new message had been received; she again took the scroll in both hands. _Oh. Well, if you don't mind, would you tell me what it is? _The question caught Ruby off guard, surprised that Emerald was that worried about her. She was overjoyed to know that she cared, but she was scared to answer truthfully.

_Well… Its not one specific thing. I mean the stress of work in general then on top of me just overthinking things. _Ruby replied. While she was telling the truth about her schoolwork getting more stressful, that wasn't the true reason. Ruby hopped that Emerald wouldn't inquire further. To her demise, another message came.

_What are you thinking about that is so taxing? I'm kinda worried. _The statement struck Ruby like sack of bricks. She knew that she could no longer delay the inevitable. But she didn't want to just say it over a message. She wanted to tell her face-to-face. She wanted to know that Emerald would truly mean her answer if she had asked.

_Can we talk tomorrow? I would rather talk face to face about things. _Ruby let out a sigh, not knowing what the new response would be. Maybe she would agree and talk about it tomorrow. A new message came in as quick as she had typed her's out.

_Is it about me? _The message was short but powerful, striking the nerve Ruby had been trying to suppress. Another message flashed by quickly. _Because if it is, I can assure you that I'm okay. I mean, is this about us as a couple? _The next message sent Ruby into a flurry of emotions.

_No! Nothing like that, its just, I'm scared to lose you. Its been keeping me awake, or more like haunting my dreams. I'm just afraid that I'll lose you at the tip of a hat. _Ruby sent her reply quickly, trying her best to explain the situation to Emerald through a message, she felt as if it were a cop out, it felt like it was cheating.

The scroll flashed once more, Ruby fearing the contents of the message steeled herself for the worst. _Ruby, I don't know where you think I'm going. I want to be by your side. I'm not one to hide my feeling on subjects such as this. I want us to be together, I would never just walk out on you out of the blue. Even if I did I can imagine myself returning back to you, begging for forgiveness. Please, don't be scared. I love you. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/N: I really wanted to introduce my version of Emerald in this chapter, but I just didn't think I could fit it in with out a HUGE cliffhanger. I promise she will be in the next chapter‼**_

_Please, don't be scared. I love you. _The text on the small screen burned into Ruby's eyes and etched themselves in her brain. Was it too soon to say it back? Was she supposed to acknowledge it? Ruby's mind was spinning, she couldn't think straight.

Ruby surprised herself by letting out a long yawn. It was late in the night and she still had a few classes tomorrow, she needed the rest but didn't want to end her conversation with Emerald so abruptly. Ruby stared at the scroll wondering what to do, in a moment's notice she instantly went to typing.

_I think I'm going to try to sleep, sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow? _Ruby was trying to side step the elephant in the room at the moment. She wasn't displeased that Emerald had told her what she always wanted to hear, but rather shocked. She didn't know Emerald was as serious as Ruby thought she was. The scroll flashed for the final time last night.

_Sure. Come down to the bakery and I'll teach you a few things. Good night Ruby. _Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, having to have seemed to doge a potential bullet; she laid her head on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

'_She loves me. Can I say the same? Would I be willing to do anything for her? Can I return the feelings? Yes. Ruby Rose, you can return the feelings. You've __**wanted**__ this. You always wanted to hear Emerald say what she did. So… Then… Why does it make me feel so weird?' _Ruby racked her brain as she thought to herself what it could all mean.

All Ruby did for entire night was think, nothing could put her mind at ease. The first rays of light of the day started to show trough the window to the dorm room. Ruby was confused, had it been that long? Is someone pulling a prank and putting a spotlight to the window?

No, it was truly the sun rising, she had stayed up for the entirety of the night just thinking, her mind lost track of time. The shared alarm clock went of with a loud ring; Weiss preferred this method over Ruby's whistle vastly. Ruby jumped down swiftly from her bunk and shut off the alarm.

"I'm impressed sis. You're usually the last one awake." Yang said from across the small room. The dorms weren't big, maybe the size of a small classroom. "But it looks like my kitty will be the one sleeping this time." Yang noted to Blake still cuddling in Yang's arms. Blake's ears twitched a small bit when her name was mentioned.

Weiss woke up with a yawn, and got out of bed. "Ruby." Weiss said reaching up to the top bunk. "Get up, you have… Oh. You're awake. That's a nice change." The Heiress stated as she finally realized the capped girl was already awake.

"Yeah, I just kinda felt like it today, Y'know?" Ruby said nervously scratching the back of her head. "I think after classes I'm going to go visit Emerald at her bakery." Ruby stated as she was getting dressed.

"All right sis. Bring me back a cupcake or two?" Yang asked from the bathroom.

"Sure!" Ruby called back. "Well, I'm going to go ahead guys!" Ruby called picking up her blue messenger bag containing her school supplies and crescent rose attached to her belt.

"Make sure you _actually _pay attention!" Weiss called as Ruby walked out the door. Ruby shut the door behind her.

Ruby started her walk to class, or would have, if her skirt weren't caught in the door. Ruby knocked on the door. "Uh… Can someone open the door please?" Ruby called to the door's direction.

The door soon clicked open and her skirt retreated back to her legs. "What happened Ruby?" Weiss asked poking her head out of the doorway.

"I… Uh… May have… Got my skirt stuck in the door…" Ruby said embarrassedly. Weiss let out a small giggle.

"Just get to class, and keep the fabric around your legs, around your legs." Weiss said jokingly. Ruby let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright." Ruby said as she started to walk away. Weiss cleared her throat so Ruby knew she wanted to say more. Ruby shot her head up and turned back around.

"When you go to the bakery, try to get some sleep. I know you were awake all last night." Weiss said with concern. Ruby was shocked that Weiss was actually being supportive lately instead of the old Weiss.

"I will." Ruby said with a nod.

Ruby's day was a disaster; her lack of sleep heavily affected her academic abilities, as well as a few physical abilities. On her way to Glynda's class on weapon maintenance, she tripped over her own feet causing her to throw the door open as she fell through the doorframe, a dramatic entrance. Next on her way to lunch, Cardin had tripped her and she fell face first into her tray containing mashed potatoes.

Ruby had spent fifteen minuets in the bathroom trying to clean potato out of her hair, even now hours later she could see small flakes of spud. Luckily, the day had come to an end and classes were now over. Now with one goal in mind, Ruby set off to Vale. She hoped her trip to the bakery was a short one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**A/N: I think I'm just going to start posting chapters whenever I finish them. If I don't have one daily it will be the M, W, F schedule. I made this chapter really long for some reason… Enjoy! Also my Microsoft word is all fudged up so I cant use Times New Roman…**_

Ruby soon arrived in downtown Vale, home to Emerald Sweets. A bakery owned by the one and only Emerald. Ruby opened the door and was greeted by the pleasant smell of freshly baked bread and yeast. "Welcome! Please let me know if anything interests you!" A voice called from the back.

"Um. Is Emerald here?" Ruby asked not knowing if there was anyone other than Emerald working at the bakery.

"Oh, its you Ruby. Sorry, give me a minuet, I just finished a fresh loaf of bread!" Emerald called from the back room. She soon emerged to the front counter. The counter was made out of a pine wood to give it a nice dark texture to go along with the rest of the store and its also pine interior. Pine paneling lined the walls and the ground was a laminated hard wood mix of some kind with a light tint, some nice contrast to go with the darkness of the pinewood. There stood four stools along the front counter, each separated by a cash register.

Ruby had sat on the second chair from the left and laid her head down on her arms, using them as a pillow. The aroma coming from the store had induced her into a sleepy state causing her to drift into a light sleep. Emerald only smiled as she saw her capped girlfriend at the counter with her bag on the desk next to her.

"Hey. Ruby, wake up." Emerald said while lightly shaking Ruby's right arm. The normally energetic girl looked up with a face of pure exhaustion and drowsiness. "Would you like to go back to the break room and sleep for a while?" Emerald asked still with a smile.

"Yeah… I would like that… A lot." Ruby confirmed. The drowsy girl got up from her uncomfortable position on the counter and slowly walked to where Emerald was standing and allowed her to lead the way. The bakery wasn't huge, but it was quite big for just one girl, although, to Ruby, Emerald seemed to be quite proficient at micromanaging and was able to move about with store with ease. Half of the store was lined with ovens, during the day it would usually be hot due to the oven constantly being in use. Emerald Sweets had been getting more and more popular as Emerald got more comfortable living in Vale.

The door to the break room was near the back of the building a comfortable distance away from the heat of the ovens, but still has the warmth of the building. Inside the break room was a cream colored sofa and a coffee table. On one wall there contained a sink and a small kitchen (mostly used on lunch breaks) and on the opposite wall was a few paintings and a small hologram television that had the news on. The other two walls were blank with no decoration to be seen.

"Here we are. You should be able to sleep here, hopefully I wont make too much noise." Emerald introduced the room. Ruby set her bag at the foot of the sofa and looked back at Emerald hazily.

"I know it's a strange request but… Would you stay with me until I fall asleep? It's a new place that I don't know and sometimes I can't…" Ruby was cut off by Emerald placing an index finger to her lips.

"Sure. I would do anything for you." Emerald smiled, she was genuinely happy that Ruby had requested what she did. Emerald looked at her watch and decided she could close early today. Not many customers came on Fridays; usually they would come in on Saturdays or Wednesdays (for some odd reason). Emerald started to untie the apron she was currently wearing over a white uniform with green (emerald green) trimmings. "Ruby, give me just a moment, I'm going to go close up the store."

The burnet nodded and Emerald walked out the door. Emerald traversed the store making her several checks that all her equipment was off and the shop was somewhat clean before going to the door, flipping over the open sign to closed, and finally locking the door. Ruby on the other hand just leaned back into the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Emerald soon reappeared through the break room door. "I'm glad you came today." Emerald said with a pleased tone.

"I had… The worst day ever… of all time today." Ruby said defeated.

"Why?" Emerald questioned. Of course everyone has his or her bad days, but Emerald was worried about her new girlfriend. She had a thing about bottling up her emotions and then shattering all at once.

"Well. For one, I didn't get much sleep last night. Two, my skirt got stuck in the door and it was really embarrassing. Three, Cardin Winchester is a mean, jerk face, guy! I mean, he tripped me! Why? I didn't do anything! Then I fell into my potatoes and I still have some in my hair." Ruby stated aloud disgusted.

"Well, there is a shower upstairs if you want to use it. The bakery doubles as a house, so it's not so bad living here. But it sounds like you had a long day. You deserve some sleep." Emerald pointed out.

"But I don't have a change of clothes." Ruby said with disappointment.

"I'm sure you could fit into my clothes. We're about the same size aren't we?" Emerald questioned eyeing the girl.

"In… In… Y-Your clothes?!" Ruby questioned turning slightly red.

"Green may not be the best color to go with red, but most of my outfits are mostly silver."

"Th-That's not the problem! I-Is it really okay if I wear your clothes?" Ruby asked still mildly embarrassed.

"I gave you permission didn't I? Come on, I'll show you where it is." Emerald said hopping up off of the couch. "Plus, there is a bed upstairs you can sleep on. Its probably a ton more comfortable than the couch."

Ruby nodded her head in response. Had she just been so easily invited into her loved one's home? Was that weird? Was it weird she was going to wear her clothes as well? Was it weird that they were going to sleep in the same bed? Who said anything about them sleeping together? All of these questions plagued Ruby's mind.

There were stairs neatly stuck in the corner of the break room where no one would notice it without a second look. The stairs were made out of concrete and they lead up to another door at the top. The housing room was surprisingly spacious with room for a completely different room for the shower room, a small kitchen, a small dining table, and full sized queen bed with two night stands on either side (made out of the same pinewood as the paneling downstairs). This floor had multiple windows looking to the west to view the sunsets at night and the east walls as well as the others was made out of a grey plaster, much less colorful than downstairs.

"Home sweet home." Emerald said opening the door. "The shower is just to the left over there." Emerald said pointing to the only other door on the second floor. "I'll prepare some food while you get cleaned up. Also, I'll have a towel and some clothes ready for you when you get out." Emerald said almost happily.

"Wow… Uh… Thank you so much Emerald. I appreciate all of this." Ruby said shocked that someone would just let her do nothing for the entire night.

"You're welcome. Like I said, if you need anything just ask." Emerald restated.

"Okay, I will." Ruby confirmed and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. In side was a small entrance room with a washer and dryer then a small shower tucked neatly against the wall. A toilet sat a few feet away from the shower, as did a sink that was relatively close to it.

Ruby turned on the water to preheat it for her bath and slowly started undressing before a knock came at the door. "Hey, I've got s towel here for you with some clothes as well." Emerald's voice was muffled through the door but still was clear enough that Ruby could hear her over the shower. Without a second though Ruby reached out the door and grabbed the stack of clothes and a towel.

"You've got a really nice body." Emerald complimented before Ruby shut the door quickly realizing her breasts were slightly hanging ajar out of the front of her school uniform. In a flurry of embarrassment Ruby quickly finished undressing and hopped into the shower.

Ruby washed out her hair multiple times before she thought that she had ridded her self of the dry flakey potato menace. Ruby stepped out of the shower letting steam escape the small rectangular shower and began to dry herself. A knock came at the door once again.

"Food is ready anytime. Oh and I forgot to give you a pair of these." Emerald's arm was sticking through a crack in the door holding out a pair of pink panties, roughly the same size as Ruby would usually wear. "Oh and before you ask, like I said, we are very similar in terms of body shape." Ruby could practically hear the wink from the other side of the door.

Ruby went into a full blush and quickly snatched the pair of undergarments from Emerald and closed the door in a hurry. Ruby's entire face was a deep shade of red, never in her life had she been offered underwear from another girl, even when her and Yang were still children.

Ruby started to redress herself in the clothes that were provided by Emerald. Ruby was sure at this point Emerald was out to embarrass her and see her in her own clothes at what ever the cause. The smell of freshly made food came through the door enticing Ruby to hurry to get out.

Emerald was still in the kitchen area preparing bread. "Don't you get tired of it all?" Ruby asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked confused.

"I mean the baking. You make the same things every day. I mean, it must be tiring right?" Ruby asked with extreme curiosity how her green haired girlfriend was able to keep up the same thing for days on end.

"I guess it's the same as you going to school. You kind of have to do it. For me it's about survival. Well kinda. I have to have money to keep on living a nice life like I am. And you're going to school to be a huntress, and that is how you will make your own money. Its really now a game of: Can you land back on your feet after being a criminal for so long and used to having everything handed to you?"

"It sounds so… Difficult." Ruby admitted. In her mind she had already grasped the concept of "the real world" in that every one needs a source of income to keep themselves fed. But Ruby still didn't know how she could manage it all… Emotionally.

"I'll admit it, it has been really hard. I've been stressed out, I've been working late into the nights, and I've been frantically running back and fourth to the docks to get fresh ingredients. But." Emerald walked over to where Ruby was standing, cutting herself off as she did so. She now stood in front of Ruby. The older girl brought Ruby into a tight embrace, causing Ruby to yelp in surprise.

"But, I have you know. I have something to live for, a reason to get out of bed. A reason to work my hardest everyday so that I can make you happy. I really don't care if it is "too soon in the relationship" to say this but, I know for a fact, that I love you Ruby. I mean it truly, so I will say it again and again."

I love you. The words struck Ruby harder and harder every time she thought about it. Every time it reverberated in her mind she began to see more and more what it was like to be in love. Ruby looked up at Emerald who had a large smile running across her face with a small tear running down her left cheek. Emerald needed Ruby, she needed her to be there when she couldn't stand it anymore, she needed Ruby to be there when she was weak.

Ruby pulled Emerald's head down a small distance so they were eye level, bringing the older girl into a kiss. Neither of them pulled away, each competed for dominance before the younger girl gave in. As the kiss grew longer and longer they were making their way backwards to Emerald's bed.

Ruby tripped on the bed and fell onto breaking the two from the kiss momentarily. Before Ruby could react Emerald was straddling her. Emerald ducked her head back down to Ruby's and continued their kiss. Emerald started to unbutton the lowest button of her shirt (one of ten) then Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. Emerald stopped and looked at Ruby for a moment before putting the button back into its proper place.

"I suppose we should eat." Emerald laughed. "The breadsticks I made will go to waste." Emerald said hopping off the younger girl. "I made pasta, come on." Emerald beckoned offering a hand to Ruby, who hesitated a moment before grabbing it. "We can finish our little "accident" later."

"Oh. But after we eat, I should probably leave." Ruby said remembering she had to be back to the dorms before a specific time, if she failed to make it in time the doors would lock her out. Emerald pointed to the windows on the side of the building.

"It's a bit too late. Sorry, I didn't think you would shower for as long as you did." Emerald apologized. Ruby gave a frantic face reaching for her scroll in her pocket, to Ruby's surprise, Emerald's tights had more space than they let on, the pockets were quite large.

"Crap, crap, crap. This is bad. Ugh, Yang and Weiss are going to be so pissed!" Ruby moaned, the scolding she was going to get was going to be more than brutal. Emerald let out a small smile.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to them for you. I'll take the fall for this one, I mean… It is kinda my fault." Emerald said with a nervous laugh. A loud ring disrupted both of the girls as Ruby slowly looked down at her scroll. _Weiss_. Ruby looked to Emerald who only nodded her head, allowing the younger girl to answer her scroll.

"Hello?" There was a few moments of silence. "Yang and Blake did what?!" Another period of silence. "Well… Okay… That's… New. Hey I'm about to eat dinner with Emerald, it appears I will be staying here as well. I'll call you in the morning. Bye Weiss."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**A/N: It was a weird request, sure. But I want to give a shout out to the story 'Of Flesh and Stone'. Not sure how you benefit from ME using promotion, but hell! Anything for the SkyBreed Master Race right? FORWARD UNTO DAWN AND ENJOY!**_

The night pasted quickly, maybe it was just the entire day; maybe it was the exhaustion that Ruby felt. Maybe it was mix of it all. The events of just earlier bounced around in Ruby's mind as she tried to close her eyes and fall asleep.

"What?! I can't let you do that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hum? Why not?" Emerald asked with a confused look.

"It's _your _home!" Ruby retorted. "I couldn't possibly let you sleep on that!"

"It's just a futon. It's pretty comfortable. Or…" Emerald had a large smirk on her face. "Is it the fact that you want me to sleep with you?" Emerald finished slyly. Ruby's face turned a deep shade of red and she began fidgeting around with her hands.

"It-Its not that I don't want to sleep with you, its just, it weird you know? I mean isn't it too early in the relationship for that? Oh… I feel like I'm mumbling again, why do I do this all of the time? Gyah!" Ruby was speaking at a fast pace almost too fast for Emerald to follow.

Emerald let out an entertained laugh. "Ruby, its fine. Really. A futon isn't bad, I'll be fine." Emerald assured. Emerald could visibly see the guilt in Ruby's eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" Ruby asked one finial time for confirmation. It seemed really rude to go to a house and take their bed causing them to sleep on a futon or the floor. This fact made Ruby feel overly guilty about sleeping on the bed.

Still as Ruby lay awake on her side, she couldn't help but feel bad about it. Then, something changed Ruby's mind. The bed suddenly shifted, extra weight was being added to the other half of the bed. "Emerald?" Ruby asked sleepily.

"Hum? What are you still doing awake? I thought you were asleep." Emerald asked with a smile.

"Oh. Well… Uh… I couldn't sleep. I tried; I guess something is keeping me awake. I couldn't say what it is." Ruby said flipping over to look at her girlfriend who was now entering the bed with her. "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?" Ruby asked frantically.

"Well, I couldn't sleep either and I thought maybe, if I were sleeping next to you I'd fall asleep. You just have a cuddly appearance when you sleep or are getting ready to in this case." Emerald admitted with a giggle. "Trust me, I think we'll both benefit from this." Emerald assured.

Ruby looked into Emerald's eyes for a moment before turning back over to her side. _'Have Emerald's eyes always been that shade of red? I really like that shade of red for some reason. It has a sort of calming warm tone to it. Maybe she is right; maybe sleeping with her next to me may help me fall asleep. I don't know it seems kind of forward though. But I mean she already did… Oh what ever!' _Before Ruby even realized it her eyes shut and she fell into a comfortable sleep.

The morning light had no effect on Emerald's home as there were no windows on that side of the house, but her alarm clock went off with a quiet ring. Emerald now had her hands wrapped around Ruby's waist, pulling her closer to herself. It seemed like the capped girl didn't mind. At first her muscles tensed up, but over time became relaxed.

Emerald noticed something that she had never noticed before. Ruby has a very small frame. The girl is also skinny, but still has a small bit of muscle. Probably from keeping crescent rose with her all the time. It also seemed that the scythe did all of the work in combat, Ruby was just there to activate it. It seemed Ruby relied more on her lack of weight and swiftness more than anything in combat. She may not hit hard, but she can hit quickly.

The capped girl stirred in her sleep from the alarm clock that Emerald had yet to turn off. Emerald swiftly removed one had and turned off the alarm. The effort was in vain; Ruby was slowly opening her eyes.

Ruby did the opposite of what Emerald expected, she nuzzled herself backwards into her and stayed in the embrace. "Good morning." Ruby said sleepily. Emerald only smiled as she looked down at the girl that she was now cuddling with.

"You enjoy this kind of thing don't you?" Emerald asked with a quiet laugh. Ruby nodded her head in reply. "I'm surprised at how well you slept. When I put my arms around you, you didn't even wake up." Emerald admitted.

"Because I knew it was you silly." Ruby said happily. "I think you were right Emerald." Ruby said flipping over. "I think I do sleep better next to you." The younger girl wrapped Emerald in a hug, even one she had no intention of getting out of.

A ring came from Emerald's nightstand. It was her scroll; odd Emerald never got calls during the morning. Emerald slowly picked up the hand held device. "Hello?" Emerald asked cautiously.

The volume was set just loud enough Ruby could hear the conversation. "Ah! Yes, hello. I was wondering how my favorite defector was doing! You must have had a comfy night with your new girlfriend. It would be a shame if your life went up in ashes now wouldn't it? You have till tomorrow." The conversation ended in a paragraph of speech.

Ruby looked at Emerald with wide eyes. "Wh-Who was… That?" Ruby asked with horror in her eyes. Emerald only looked at Ruby in sorrow.

"_Roman._" Emerald spat the name. Emerald pulled the younger girl into an embrace sitting up in bed. "He's going to destroy everything I've built. Everything." Emerald took Ruby by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry for bringing you into this." She apologized. Emerald leaned into Ruby, crashing their lips together.

Emerald took dominance; the two explored each other's mouths. Emerald had a thought in the back of her mind; this would be their last kiss. Something she dreaded, no something she feared. After what seemed to be an eternity the two parted.

Emerald got out of the bed and walked over to her closet. After struggling through the amount of clothes in her closet, she pulled out a black metal box. She opened the lid on the box, it contained her old uniform and weapons. She sighed staring the box.

"What… What are you doing?" Ruby asked with a high amount of concern in her voice.

"I'm going to defend everything I have with until my last breath. I will kill Roman. I will make sure that _we_ survive this. I'm ready to a put an end to this once and for all. _We aren't who we once were_. We've changed, and it has been a good change. I wouldn't trade my life or you for the world. I will fight for this, nail and tooth."

Ruby leaped from the bed to stand by her girlfriend's side. Ruby equipped Crescent Rose and put a hand on Emerald's shoulder.

"We'll fight them… _Together_."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**A/N: I feel like total crap, so forgive me for being late. A local competitive gaming team invited me to their recruitment session. It lasted from 17:00 to 7:00.**_** Good news, I'm a member. Bad news is I haven't been able to work on this. So you might just have to give me a few days before I get back on my normal schedule. Thanks for understanding! Enjoy this chapter.**

"Together? Are you sure?" Emerald asked as if she was sending Ruby to an early grave, which to her it may as well have been. Ruby looked reassuringly in Emerald's eyes.

"I would stand by you no matter what the circumstance. I will fight with you until my final breath. Don't worry about me, I'm just worried about you." Ruby said the last sentence with a concerned face.

"I'll be fine. If they burn this down, I'll just find another. Its not like they know exactly where I move _every _time." Emerald assured.

"But wont you miss this place?" Ruby asked.

"Well. I suppose after all it is _just _a building. But it _does_ hold memories. I'm not sure, I may miss it, I may not. I guess only time will tell." Emerald said uncertainly. She wasn't quite sure if she cared about this old building or not, but it was where she decided to start her new life. Somewhere deep down she wanted to make sure it survived.

"Wait." Ruby said thinking hard on something placing her finger on her chin to look even more serious. "If this is the White Fang we're talking about…" Ruby left off her sentence not finishing it, she didn't need to.

"No. We can't bring them into this!" Emerald cried.

"It's the White Fang! Plus if they still think you're a threat, this will be a great way to show them you aren't a bad person. You want to help me and not hurt me!" Ruby stated with confidence, she was sure this was the perfect opportunity to stop the White Fang as well as gain the trust from Blake and Yang.

"Still. This isn't their fight. True we have a common enemy, but we don't fight for the same reason. I can't let them get caught up in this like you did. I don't want to risk their lives for something that isn't even relevant to them." Emerald said starting to become a little heated. "You know what? Screw it! If the White Fang want this dumb bakery, let them! I can just move, it's not that big of a deal." Emerald finished, now fuming with anger.

Ruby's heart dropped at her words. They were cruel, yet they were the truth. Ruby couldn't help but want to fight to protect what her girlfriend had built for herself. In a moment of quick genius, Ruby decided the best way to calm Emerald down. Ruby took Emerald by the arm and gestured for her to sit on the bed. By some miracle she had agreed and sat down, her head in her hands.

Ruby sat down, straddling the girl. "I think… We just need to calm down. We need to do something productive with our time and not waste it on just anger itself." Ruby said triumphantly. Ruby leaned forward and pulled Emerald into a kiss, acting as the aggressor, she eventually pushed Emerald down to the bed and eventually breaking from the long kiss the two shared.

"Just relax a little bit okay? We don't have to do anything rash. Not just yet." Ruby said before once again crashing their lips together, but this time Ruby met force back as Emerald was determined to turn the tides of the struggle for power. Seeing as Ruby completed her objective she submitted and let Emerald take the lead.

Ruby went limp in Emerald's arms, letting her put in what ever position she wanted, her only focus was on keeping their lips locked together. Emerald broke to kiss off and let her head fall to the table, letting Ruby's head rest on her breasts. Emerald looked up at the small-framed girl now lying on top of her.

"I love you so much Ruby." Emerald said pulling Ruby into an embrace she had no intention of losing anytime soon.

"I know." Ruby whispered. "I love you too."

"I don't want to fight them." Emerald said after a long silence between the two. "That who I _was. _I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of it." Just as Emerald finished her sentence a loud crash came from the first floor in the bakery. The two hopped up from their positions and readied their weapons.

As the two reached the bottom floor, their jaws fell to the floor in shock. Standing amongst a large squad of nearly twenty White Fang was a girl. That girl just so happened to be Weiss Schnee. "Hope I didn't interrupt things. I tried to keep them quiet, but it seems like they don't take orders well." Weiss said with a smirk.

A White Fang member groaned and raised his right hand in a false attempt to… Grab the air? It didn't matter what the White Fang member though, as he was soon kicked in the temple by a certain someone's white stiletto. Weiss brushed off her skirt and looked back at the two. Both girls were still standing in the hall way with shock, paralyzed at the sight.

"What?" Weiss asked simply.

"What do you mean what?! How… When… What?!" Ruby tried to get her questioning straight but just couldn't seem to find the correct question. Weiss let out a small giggle.

"Well, why you two were having your little _bondage_ time, I was dealing with some pests that seem to like arson." Weiss joked.

"How did you know they were here, and how did you know about the threat that was made against me… Er… Us?" Emerald asked with her curiosity peaked.

"The Schnee Dust Company has quite the wide array of resources. Including satilites and we can monitor anywhere we want if we have reasonable belief that the White Fang or other criminal organization seeks harm against Vale and or its citizens. Plus, did you really think that I would let you just have your way with Ruby? I mean, true I did like her for a time, but I was too busy with my own life to notice my own feelings. So, I fucked up, and I'm going to make sure _you _don't Miss Emerald." Weiss said pushing her index finger into the green haired girl's chest.

"Weiss… You… Liked me?" Ruby questioned seriously, though it was hard to take anyone seriously after knowing they have been spying on them for the last who knows how long.

Weiss shrugged. "Maybe I did. Hell, I wouldn't know anymore. Plus, I'm over it. And come one, who _wouldn't _fall for you? I mean your personality is… so… appealing I guess you could say. Anyway, this isn't about me, are you two okay?" Weiss asked snapping into a concerned state.

"We're fine. Nothing happened to us…" Emerald was cut off by Weiss quickly holding her hand up.

"Can I pay you back for a window?" Weiss asked quickly.

"I… Uh… Err… Sure?" Emerald responded questioning the sanity of the girl before her. Weiss marched over to the main window of the building after hearing her confirmation. Weiss punched out the window and threw a White Fang agent to the ground inside of the building and proceeded to straddle him flailing her fists wildly at him. It seemed as if she was blowing off steam on a punching bag, except this punching bag was yelling "Ow!" after every hit.

After Weiss was satisfied with her work, she got off the man who was now unconscious. Walking back towards the two, Weiss looked like she had just remembered something she forgot to do. She turned around and sprinted at the unconscious agent and punted him through the window. "And that's for my childhood, asshole!" Weiss yelled as the man went into an impressive flight.

The two girls looked in shock at the girl who had just single handedly beat up an entire team of White Fang and didn't even break a sweat. Were they supposed to be scared, or thankful?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So… Er… Weiss… Would you like to stay a while?" Emerald asked trying to be polite as if she were to make one false move it would be a landmine of emotions (and most likely punches).

"I would love to, but I have to keep an eye on Blake and Yang… They've… Gotten a little _too _lovey as of late. But thank you for the offer, I appreciate it. Oh and I have this whole thing on recording, hopefully it helps your case Emerald. You're not a bad person, or so I've seen." Weiss did a small curtsey before heading toward the door and looking at it with a cocked head before tuning back to the two.

"On second thought… I think I'll stay for a while. I'll go ahead and call the replacement service for your window, and I'll make it bullet and fire resistant this time. Also, you should look into better anti theft systems and well as making the rest of the building fire retardant." Weiss offered.

Some where in the back of the store Ruby giggled at the word "retardant". "Weiss. Do you mind if I speak to you on a personal basis?" Emerald asked slightly embarrassed.

"Sure." Weiss shrugged. Emerald gestured for her to follow her into the break room. The two sat down on the lone sofa. "So what is this all about?" Weiss asked.

"Well… I… I… uhm… Want Ruby to come live with me." Emerald said quickly forcing the words to come out of her mouth. Weiss raised a questioning eyebrow in response. "So… I… Wanted to ask… How do I tell her?" Emerald said almost embarrassed that she needs someone to tell her how to say something like this.

Weiss shrugged once again. "Just tell her. Sure, Blake and Yang will be pissed, but they'll get over it. Plus, you're not a bad guy anymore… Right?"

"Right." Emerald confirmed.

"So you should be perfectly fine. Ozpin does not like you on campus, but if Ruby were to move to you, he can't say anything as long as she is on time for all of her classes and excreta. Plus, I think she would not only agree, she would fly at you with open arms as a response. The only thing I would worry about is Yang… She can be a little… Unpredictable."

"I would go through hell and high waters for Ruby." Emerald said assuring Weiss. "No matter what they throw at me, I'm ready."

"Alright. What ever you say. Just steel yourself before we go meet them."

"Wait! What? Today?!" Emerald exclaimed loudly and confused. Weiss nodded her head.

"Why not? You want to live under the same roof as Ruby right? Really its her choice, but Yang is super protective over her. Do what you must, but we do it today. We shall not delay this, it's a big step in your relationship."

At that moment Ruby walked through the door almost without a care in the world. "What's a big step? What relationship?" Weiss looked over to Emerald who seemed to be trying to formulate a response, almost as if she was heavily weighing her options.

"Emerald wants you to live with her, that way you'll get more time to be together, but she is a tad nervous about asking you. She is also worried about Yang and Blake's thoughts on the matter. I keep telling her its up to you, but she insists on asking Yang for permission. And I'm pretty sure it will end in the two fighting."

Ruby let out a loud gasp and then ran over to where Emerald was and wrapped her in a hug. "I would love to live with you, Emerald! Wait. That is a big step. Is it okay at our current pace? I mean… Is that weird?"

Weiss let out a sigh at Ruby starting to mumble at a fast pace. "Ruby, its fine. We're going to go see your sister today, so we can get it all worked out. Hopefully the footage I picked up will help. Probably not, but hey, can't blame a girl for trying right?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

A few hours past and now Emerald stood at the entrance of Beacon Academy. Of course, before she even set foot on campus a small group of armed security followed close by her. She had said she meant no harm, but they weren't convinced. She had made her way to the dorms despite all of the cocked heads and whispers going on around her. She decided to listen to one group.

"Isn't she a killer? What is she doing here? She shouldn't be here, something is up." A student said trying to be discrete about what she had said. A boy next to her spoke up.

"Listen, uh… You, what ever your name is, I don't care. Why are you here?" The boy challenged.

"I'm here to talk to Yang Xiao Long about her sister moving in with me. If you just so happen to care. Also, I really don't think you're in a position to speak… _Cardin_." Emerald spat the name out as if she were referencing the devil himself. "I know how you bullied my girlfriend, so you had better watch your behavior or you'll be answering to me." Emerald threatened.

"_Oh_ I'm _so_ scared." Cardin replied trying to sound intimidating. Emerald had quickly reacted and shot her Kusarigamas in a fashion to where it wrapped around Cardin without injuring the boy.

"Listen to me you little punk. Like I give a damn who you are, I will end you if you ever harm a hair on that girl's head. Now, be a good little boy and tell your friends to run in fear at the mention of my name. Because, next time, I wont be so nice." Emerald said like she was injecting a devastating toxin into the boy's blood stream.

Emerald released Cardin and began her walk to the dorms once again without disruption. Now the students at Beacon knew not to mess with Ruby Rose, if they didn't want to have their faces caved in by Yang and then sliced to pieces by Emerald.

The brief walk to the dorms gave Emerald a chance to cool down before she met with the ever-burning fire that is Yang Xiao Long. She knocked on the team RWBY's dorm and was met with a small familiar face. Ruby's face took Emerald back to a conversation her and Weiss had.

"But listen, the thing about living with Ruby is, she's not very healthy. I'm sure you've noticed how small she is. Her metabolism works very fast, but it also hurts her in the long run. Because she eats cookies like a vacuum sweeper, her metabolism slows. So when she eats, it goes overly fast and causes her to eat more and more. You need to be aware of her medical history. Maybe even help her change some habits. The sugar that girl takes in cant be good for her." Weiss warned.

Emerald snapped back to reality at the sound of Ruby's voice. "Come in, I was just telling Yang about your idea!"

'_Shit.' _Emerald thought to herself before reluctantly walking through the door. All eyes were on her; it was as if she was some sort of anomaly amongst the girls in the room. Before Emerald could say anything Yang jumped off her bed and approached Emerald.

Yang pulled Emerald by her collar so they were face to face and she couldn't focus on anything different. "No." Yang said simply. "If you think for a damn second, that you're going to put _my _little sister in more danger for something that she has no part in, you're insane. The White Fang are dangerous, we know that. We've been fighting them. So if you think, that my little sister is going to walk into a trap set by the White Fang, you are sorely mistaken." Yang threatened.

"Yang, please. Let me show you that I _can _protect her. I love her more than anything; I would be willing to sacrifice my life for her at the drop of a hat. Nothing scares me at night more than knowing that any moment, the White Fang could ambush her, just for being with me. You have no idea how many nights that I _haven't _slept because of that. Let me show you that I'm more than capable of protecting both of us."

Yang punched Emerald lightly in the jaw. "Me. You. Fight, arena style. If you win, I'll let her stay. If I win, you leave. Forever." Yang challenged.

"I accept."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**A/N: happy holidays all you awesome people you!**_

The stage for exhibition matches was quite large; it looked like it was a battle dome, with the ceiling being glass letting the light from the noon sky show in. Unfortunately, the arena could not be admired. A fight of epic proportions was soon to take place. Yang still fuming at Emerald's suggestion sat in silence on the locker room bench.

"I can't afford to lose." Yang said to herself. "If I lose, Ruby goes to live with Emerald, who is being hunted by the White Fang. I can't allow her to come to harm." She reminded herself. Blake entered the locker room looking for Yang. Blake walked over and sat by Yang.

"You're sure you want to go this far?" Yang nodded her head. "Stupid question." Blake admitted. "Just… Be careful okay?" Blake pleaded.

"I will kitten. And I'll win too." Yang confirmed. "Or… I'll try to at least." Yang said under her breath. The overhead speakers crackled to life.

"All combatants report to the stage." It was the worst time for Yang to be feeling nervous. In fact, to hell with being nervous, she was going to put Emerald six feet under. Yang got up from her place on the small red wooden bench, leaving Blake to watch her walk away.

(_**A/N: Try to imagine the training dome from Red Vs Blue in The Mother of Invention)**_ A big metal door slid open with a hiss from the hydraulic opening system, revealing a large circular room, plated with a silver metal that was resistant to all types of damage. The floor was made out of a type concrete, grey in appearance and soft to the touch. The floor was completely smooth. Yang looked up from the floor to see her target. A girl with light green hair who was wearing a silver combat vest with armored tights; in her hands were two brown revolvers. Yang had seen what they could do before; they can change into a scythe or a throw able version of the small scythe.

Yang eyed her mark carefully, looking at every possible angle where she could strike. "Round one commencing in: Five." Yang took a second to breathe and focus her aura. "Four." She was ready to fight to the death. "Three. Two." Yang let the bolt on both of her gauntlets load an ammo shell. "One." As the immortal words were uttered Yang lashed out sending a volley of four shots, two from both gauntlets toward the girl.

In return came six small bullets all narrowly missing Yang as she leapt to the side. Smoke built as the fire from ember Cecilia impacted on the ground. From the smoke came scythe connected to a metal chain that wrapped around Yang throwing her to the side. Yang used what Blake recently taught her and flipped in the air while being thrown to land on her feet. As she did she skidded backwards on the smooth surface of the floor.

Emerald sent another volley of shots at Yang, one of which impacting on Yang causing her to recoil as her aura took the full blunt of the attack. "You're swift!" Yang called then shot a round at the ground beneath her causing her to shoot up into the air. "But you aren't strong!" Yang called while firing a volley of shots at Emerald. In her desperate attempt to dodge, she got caught in the blast of one and knocked her across the dome. Getting up she leaped to her feet and set her weapons into melee mode and prepared for close quarters.

Yang as the first to strike how ever, rushing into the girl throwing a strong right hook with the power of Ember Cecilia. Emerald was knocked backwards yet again, but this time stayed on her feet and brought both of her scythes to one side charging toward Yang. As Emerald got close she moved her left arm so that both scythes were now on opposite sides and cut through the air making an 'X' pattern striking both of Yang's gauntlets. The two were now stuck in a grapple, both fighting furiously for dominance, until Yang fired a shot from Ember Cecilia, blowing both of them back.

Yang charged at Emerald as she reverted one of her weapons back to pistol form and let off a bolt from her weapon. Emerald swiftly jumped backwards and fired several rounds from her right weapon, missing three of them and landing two others. Yang once again entered close quarters attempting to strike Emerald with a right jab. Instead of landing the hit Emerald used her left weapon as a sword parrying the attack and making the girl land off balance. Taking advantage of the moment, Emerald drop kicked the brawler away from her, making sure she had ample time to recover. The tide seemed to be turning in Emerald's favor. Or so she thought.

As Emerald was reloading her weapon, she failed to notice the brawler get back up and begin another charge. Unsuspecting of the blow Emerald took a full hit to the chest causing her to lose all of the oxygen in her lungs and send her hurdling into a near by wall, causing the wall to lose a few inches of itself. Emerald tried to slowly pick herself up and regain her breath, only to be grabbed by the collar and tossed once again. This time she landed on the floor and slid towards the center of the arena.

Emerald made a quick recovery this time and leaped backwards to check the status of her and her opponent. Yang was at half power, showing as yellow on her scroll display, while she was slowly starting to dip into the red. The room became fiercely hot as the aura from the blond haired brawler flared intensely. "Its over!" She called.

"Not just yet!" Emerald called back slinging her weapon towards Yang. The chained scythe found its target and wrapped around Yang. With a powerful yank Emerald sent Yang flying towards her then proceeding to kick her back. This caused the brawler to slid across the ground on her side for a moment before getting back up. Before Yang could react a volley of bullets had already been sent her way. All six shots hitting their mark causing Yang to once again get thrown backwards trying to block all that she could with her gauntlets.

Yang recovered quickly, inserting a new belt of ammo into her gauntlets and began to fire them fiercely in quick succession causing the room to be filled with smoke and fire. Yang was smirked pleased with her work for she didn't see anyone come from the smoke. She glanced up to see a figure coming down from the air above the smoke. Emerald swung both of the scythes downwards nearly missing and Yang stepped to the side of her attack. The two exchanged flurries of attacks. Yang landing a few hit and Emerald land several successful slices, cutting away at the brawler's aura, being careful as to not actually injure the girl.

"Yang." Emerald said leaping backwards into defense stance. "Its obvious this fight will last until both of us can't move. We should call a draw." Yang seized the opportunity to send a right and left hook at the girl causing her to back up more and more. "Think about it! You don't want to fail your sister, and I don't want to look bad in front of my girlfriend. All I want is your approval." Yang again sent volleys of shots from Ember Cecilia at Emerald causing her to have to jump out of the way and land on her stomach. Emerald summersaulted backwards onto her feet.

"As long as this fight has been going, should be more than enough proof that I can protect her!" Emerald called. This time Emerald's words seemed to have reached Yang. The natural coolness of the room slowly came back and both combatants stood still on the stage. There were scorch marks lining the wall, one within a foot of each other and holes in the ground where Ember Cecilia had impacted on the ground. Emerald's outline on the wall remained etched there. The room looked as if a fire tornado had swept through and destroyed the room. The room itself was quite large. It could hold a capacity of a thousand people.

Emerald holstered her weapons and Yang reverted her gauntlets back to their bracelet form. Both girls crossed their arms to make an 'X' pattern to the spectator room signaling it was a draw. "Fine. We will talk more later." Yang said begrudgingly. The doors to the stadium opened with a hiss and Yang walked away from her opponent.

"Thank you Yang." Emerald called. Yang stopped in her tracks. Yang the flipped around and headed back to where Emerald was standing.

"Just to let you know. I'm okay with you dating her. I'm just worried because of what is currently happening. You have to understand, I'm doing this because I _need _to. I need to make sure you can protect her when she can't protect herself. And if somewhere down the line, you want to purpose to her, I have no quarrels but that time I want a real fight. I want a rematch. No draws or forfeits. Got it?" Yang questioned with a grin of approval.

Yang began walking back away; no more was needed to be said between the two. _'How could this day get any better?'_ Emerald thought to herself.

"Emerald!" Ruby yelled out sprint toward her.

'_That's how.' _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**A/N: Remember SkyBreeds, Hard style EDM helps when writing at close to midnight! :D**_

While Yang had said she didn't mind Emerald dating Ruby, deep down, she truly felt that Ruby was in danger. No matter how many times Yang told herself that everything would be fine, her older sister form kept telling her that she needed to stay with Ruby to protect her. It something that she had always done, and to just suddenly stop, it felt like Ruby was being ripped away from her. This feeling of being a protector was natural to her when it came to Ruby, and now Blake. If _any thing_ happened to them, she would be devastated.

Yang was beginning to undress from her battle gear, although she topped with her top off as Blake entered the locker room. "You okay?" Blake asked, worrying about what just happened and how it may impact Yang.

"I'm fine." Yang grunted in response. Yang continued to undress, not even caring that there was another person in the room. Blake had seen Yang with her top and bottoms off before, so it was no big deal… Or was it? Realizing the situation she was in, Yang hurriedly started to put her school clothes back on.

"No shower?" Blake asked curiously.

"Nope. I'll take one when we get back to the dorm." Yang said flatly.

"Yang come on. You're acting strange. What's the matter?" Realizing the dumb question, Blake wanted to take back the words.

"I can't trust her. I've protected Ruby since we were kids. That one night that I swore to protect her after I dragged her into danger, still haunts me. If I can't be there, will Emerald? How do I know she won't run away as soon trouble appears? I wont be able to sleep at night knowing that my little sister is in danger…" Yang trailed off.

"You know that Weiss has connections to help with that right? You'll be able to check up on her without being there, or her knowing. Plus, I'm here. I'll comfort you in whatever way I can. Just… Please. Try to be a little calmer okay? I hate it when you're worried and worked up. It makes you toss like the sea in your sleep." Blake looked nervously at the floor. "Yang I love you so much… But when you're worried, you make me scared. Hell, I'm always scared. I have no clue what you might do next, and that frightens the hell out of me." A tear started to form in Blake's right eye.

Still half clothed, Yang pulled Blake into a hug. "I know…" Yang said with regret. "I'm sorry Kitten." Blake latched onto the embrace, determined not to let the blonde brawler go, as if she would dissipate. Yang attempted to break the embrace but Blake kept a firm hold.

"Just a little while longer like this…" Blake whispered, hoping that Yang would catch on which she did. Yang looked loving down at the Faunus who seemed to be lightly crying into her shoulder and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere Blake. I'm going to stay right here beside you. You have my word. I will never abandon you, even if it means paying my life for it. I would rather be dead than without you. You're my world, you're my sun, and you're my stars in the night sky. You're my cuddly kitten that helps me relax when I'm most on edge. You're my everything. But Ruby is also my sister, maybe one day, your stepsister, but for now, I have to keep an eye on both of you. I may seem stressed out, but I just want what is best for both of you. No matter what it comes to. I can't imagine a world without out you or her."

Blake only nodded in silence, save for some unfortunately placed sobs that made Yang's heart sink. "Yang…" Blake said almost sounding defeated and exhausted. "I love you." Blake finished. Yang held Blake in her arms and smiled.

"I love you too, Blake." With that Yang tilted they girl's face upward by her chin and let her lips crash into Blake's. The two shared a strong passionate kiss, that neither wanted to see disperse. The kiss finally ended, but they still remained wrapped in the embrace until a familiar voice came from the entrance.

"Yaaaang? Are you still down here?" Ruby called, unsure of weather to enter or not. She had not seen the blonde haired girl leave or head back to the dorm, so she assumed Yang was still in the locker room.

"We had better make this not looks a awkward, yeah?" Yang whispered to Blake, who nodded in agreement. Blake then slipped between Yang and a column of lockers, hiding her view of her girlfriend. She sat patiently on the bench for Yang to finish dressing.

"Yeah, I'm down here sis!" Yang called back. "Blake is down here as well!" She called to clarify that someone else's presence was here as well as theirs. A pause came from the capped girl.

"Okay! I'll wait for you up here then!" Ruby called. Yang took appreciation that Ruby gave her some privacy for once. Yang stuffed her combat gear into a small black duffel bag and slid it comfortably over her should motion for Blake to follow her now that she was fully dressed in her school uniform. As Blake caught up with Yang, the two intertwined their free hands.

"Uhh… Yang?" Blake asked in a hushed tone, turning beet red.

"Yeah?" Yang replied back with a question.

"Did I just hug you when you had nothing but underwear on?" Blake asked extremely embarrassed only deepening her new facial color.

"Yeah." Yang replied simply.

"That was weird wasn't it?" Blake asked again. When Blake is nervous, Yang has noticed she likes to ask question after question, already knowing the answers.

"Only if you make it weird. I mean, you'll probably see me _naked_ at some point. So really, I'm chill." Yang winked at the Faunus, making her look down, no longer could she stand to look at the girl she had just seen half naked. She had seen her like that before, why was it such a big deal now? Then, a thought came to mind. Maybe it was because she just had physical contact with her and not trying to completely undress Yang with her mind. Seriously, some of the romance novels Blake read were pretty inventive.

Of course, Blake has had many dreams where… Certain activities would take place, and she may or may not of had to replace the sheets. But she never dreamed she would act on any of those dreams. She didn't see that it was quite time to go that far in their relationship… Or was it? _'No… No! Too soon. One day, but not now. We need to be more comfortable together before we do anything like that!' _ "…Blake!"

Yang's voice caught Blake's attention and threw her out of her thought process shocking her for a moment. Before she could stop herself, she was already speaking. "Yang Xiao Long, one day we will be ready for sex, but I don't think today is that day! …Shit…. I mean… Uhh… Damn it." Blake tried her hardest to pull the breaks on her mental train that was quickly becoming one of the greatest disasters ever.

"Well okay then, not what I was _going _to ask, but screw it. Let's run with that!" Yang said with a wink.

"I… Didn't really… Mean to say that…" Blake said again super embarrassed.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. " Yang commented. The two weren't all of the way out of the hall that lead to the locker rooms. "I understand where you come from though. I wasn't sure on how comfortable you were in our relationship. So that really helps. I'm glad you were able to say that with confidence." Yang said with relief.

"Well… Maybe I'd be willing…. If… You asked… Maybe…" Blake said backing down from her statement and also Yang.

"Hey, its fine. If you don't have the desire to do it, then we wont." Yang said trying to calm the raven-haired girl. "I don't want to rush us. I want us to be comfortable. Okay?"

"Okay." Blake said with a nod, her face felt hot and flushed, she felt like she could pass out. Yang took notice and pulled Blake into a side hug, holding her her by the waist.

"I'll try to get you back to the dorm as fast as I can." Yang whispered thoughtfully. Blake only nodded. Ruby meet the two as they walked out of the tunnel leading to the seats of the arena and the locker room. "Hey Ruby." Yang called to her sister who was playing around on her scroll sitting on the ledge of the tunnel. She quickly looked up and smiled at Yang.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby's happy expression fell as she realized what she needed to say. "I hope you really are okay with me leaving. I feel bad for just kinda leaving… But Emerald is important to me…" Ruby trailed off. "Oh, but you're more important! So I want you say so for me to leave. Again… I feel really bad about… Everything."

Yang gave a large smile; she was pleased that her sister actually took Yang's feeling into so much consideration. She was genuinely happy, she had done her job as an older sister and as a mother stand in. She had taught Ruby her most important principles in life. "You can go sis. Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise, I wont let anything happen to me while I'm there. I promise to visit you before I leave to go to Emerald's home after classes are over. I promise to eat with you during _every_ lunch. I promise I'll keep myself safe!" Ruby was never a person to go back on her word, so everything that she said Yang knew she could trust. If anything ever happened to her, Yang would not only hunt that person down, but also burn all of their things they find important to them to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**A/N: HAHAHA! I'm so mean, I know. Have fun reading this chapter! *wink***_

Ruby awoke with a yawn and a stretch to go along with it. The haziness only started to wear off as she realized that Emerald was still asleep. The girl had taken quite a beating the yesterday. In Ruby's mind she had no doubt that Emerald was sore and would most likely not want to get out of bed. However, despite the girl being sore, it would not stop Ruby from cuddling with her.

In light of that prospect, Ruby nuzzled into Emerald's back. It was strange, Emerald normally slept facing Ruby, but not this time. Ruby dismissed it, as she was sore on her left side, causing her to not want to sleep on it. Emerald stirred slightly in her sleep from the added warmth but soon became more at ease, her body registering that the added heat was a nice addition.

Ruby wrapped her left arm around Emerald's waist hoping it wouldn't wake her up, at the same time, she didn't care. Emerald would only deepen the embrace if she were to wake up. Emerald's subconscious had no intention of waking up, as she stayed asleep despite Ruby moving into a comfortable position behind her.

A soft beeping came from Emerald's side of the bed. Her alarm clock was quickly silenced by her own hand and retracted back under the large grey comforter. Emerald let out a light and quick yawn before trying to rotate to lie on her back. Emerald looked confusingly down at the source of her snare and why she couldn't move. It was a pair of slim arms wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see the operator of the arms fast asleep nuzzled into her back. She let a smile creep onto her face as she yielded, letting the younger girl have her moment.

The two woke up once again after falling asleep hours ago for the second time. While Emerald had a reason to stay in bed, Ruby did not. Even if the day were a weekend, Emerald would have thought she would have been more active. If that the right word to describe her usually hyperactive notions.

"I thought you'd never wake up." Emerald said with a chuckle. "You seemed so intent on staying asleep I couldn't help but do the same."

"Hey, its not every day I get to lay next to someone as beautiful as you!" Ruby exclaimed with a thousand-watt smile.

"Or is it? I seem to remember something about getting the _shit _beat out of me to prove to a certain someone's sister that _she _was safe in _my _care. I also seemed to be a little sore as well. I wonder what could have caused it?" Emerald said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Ruby's face went red from embarrassment.

"Hey…That-I-We-I mean she... Ahh… Who am I kidding? I love you." Ruby said while bringing Emerald even closer to herself. Emerald raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Emerald asked with a serious look on her face. Ruby was usually never this clingy, not even in the literal sense.

Ruby gave a quick nod. "I'm fine Emerald." Ruby said insisting that she had _nothing _wrong with her.

"Forgive me. But... You don't seem okay." Emerald admitted with a large dose of worry in her voice.

"Emerald, I'm fine. Really." Ruby slowly slid out of the bed and onto the floor. "I'm going to take a shower." Ruby announced beginning to walk to the separated bathing room before she was caught by Emerald. Emerald had a tight grip on Ruby.

"What's wrong?" Emerald said, perusing her question knowing the younger girl was hiding something. Emerald looked into Ruby's eyes, losing herself easily in the silver orbs.

"N-Nothing. I told you, I'm fine. Now, please let go." Ruby pleaded. Emerald let out a growl of displeasure then swopped Ruby off her feet (literally) and carried her bridal style.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Emerald refused to back down, again showing that she had the dominant power in the relationship. After a moment of rebellious silence Emerald looked into the girl's eyes and spoke up. "I don't want you to shut me out. I love you. I want to help you with whatever I can, and if you hide your feelings… I can't do anything. I'm powerless." Emerald took Ruby back to the bed and let her down.

Ruby let out a long sigh. "Is Yang _that _mad at _us_, at _you_? Why did she have to go so far?" Ruby looked at the ground regretting as if she had just been scolded for spilling red wine on a favorite book that a family member owned.

"Ruby…" Emerald began. "Yang… She cares so deeply about you. She wants to make sure where ever you go that you're safe. Even if it means angering you. She's being a big sister. Despite how it looks, she is doing just for _you_."

"It feels like she is treating me like a child. I've been fighting side by side with her, Blake, and Weiss for months on end. Hunting the White Fang… Despite everything I've proven to her… I get nothing. I'm not a child anymore. Everyone says I am, that I have too much to still learn. If anything I'm a better fighter and student than seventy-five percent of my class. Despite being as young as I am, I can change the world! I can change… I… I can…" Ruby began to sob lightly. "…Change." She finally ended after a while of tears.

Emerald pulled the girl into her arms, giving a warm embrace to the girl. "People will think what they will. You cant change that. You just have to… Over come it. Sometimes people aren't right, sometimes they are." Emerald paused. "Listen… I have no clue what I should be doing right now. What I should be saying, doing, acting like. I'm not used to dealing with emotions."

"You're doing fine. This I can agree with." Ruby cried even harder into Emerald's shoulder. The warm liquid beginning to seep though her shirt. Emerald shook with uncertainty began to slowly lift her arms and stroke the crying girl's hair. The younger girl started to calm more and more with each stroke.

Soon the girl stopped crying, either she was too tired to continue, or she had cried all that she could. The girl slumped into Emerald; she had no energy to do anything so she just let herself be moved by her girlfriend. Emerald brought her other hand to Ruby's back and just held her.

"Do you feel better now?" Emerald asked, her voice soft and comforting. Ruby nodded. "Do you want to take a shower now?" Another nod. "Alright. I'll make lunch while you take a shower." Emerald announced, her voice still soft.

Even after Emerald's statement, the girl didn't move. Almost like she refused to leave the older girl. Emerald let out a light chuckle. "Do you want me to take you to the bath room?" Yet another nod. Emerald let out another light chuckle. "You know you can take your face out of my breasts anytime you want, right?" Ruby shook her head in refusal. This made Emerald let out a loud laugh, startling the younger girl. "Sorry… I just… Ahaha… Man, that's _too_ good." Emerald wiped a tear from her eye from laughing to hard.

"Welp." Emerald let out a grunt getting up and slinging Ruby's left arm around her neck and lifting her off the bed. "Time to get in the shower." Surprisingly, Ruby decided her legs would work. Emerald lead the way to the bathroom with Ruby's arm still slung over her shoulder. Emerald quickly opened the door, shut the lid on the toilet and set Ruby down. Ruby let out a long sigh like she was internally booting back up. Ruby reached to start unbuttoning the silver shirt she was given to sleep in, but Emerald was quicker to step in and gesture that she would do it.

Ruby shrugged and Emerald went to work on taking the buttons out of their position one by one. After the shirt was no longer buttoned and hanging on Ruby's shoulders, Ruby's entire upper body was revealed. Ruby had only dawned a pair of underwear that Emerald had given her (minus the top). The shirt formed tightly to the slim girl, showing off her top half in a seductive manor. Emerald let out a nervous laugh.

"You know, with a body like that… I'm kinda half tempted to explore it." Emerald admitted.

"I'm right here." Ruby winked at the green haired girl, causing her to take a retake on what just happened.

"Well, there is an indecent side beneath that innocent and cute personality of yours!" Emerald paused for a moment then looked back to the girl. "I think I'll take you up on the offer…" She whispered. Emerald in one false swoop lifted Ruby from the toilet and sat herself on it, then putting Ruby on her lap.

Instead of Emerald pulling Ruby into a deep kiss, it was the other way around. "Trust me." Ruby breathed after a long kiss. "Just because I don't show it, I have my desires as well."

Emerald started to try to pull Ruby's sweats off but before she could a sharp searing pain shot through her left arm and looked painfully at Ruby. "Sorry… It just hurts… A lot… I'm so sorry. Next time. I promise, we'll finish what we start." Ruby gave a pouting face but then got off of Emerald.

"It's fine, I understand. But, next time for sure. I have your word." Ruby said knowingly. Emerald smiled back. "Now get out, I don't need you teasing me any more then failing to deliver." She winked.

"Fine, fine. If you insist." With a grunt of pain Emerald got up from her seat and walked out the door, closing it behind her. "Damn my over confidence." Emerald said to herself as she walked toward the kitchen.

Emerald set out to prepare their lunch, beef stew with a side of homemade bread. Emerald thought she heard a voice come from the house somewhere but dismissed it. Until yet another sound came again a few moments later. Emerald stopped what she was doing and listened closely. Sounds of pleasure could be heard through the walls and over the sound of water. Emerald let out a hearty laugh and continued on her quest to complete lunch.

Ruby exited the shower a while later already dressed in her usual attire. Ruby walked over to the kitchen and sat at one of the bar stools, watching her girlfriend work diligently at her project. Emerald started to breakout laughing. "Bet you enjoyed that shower, huh?" Emerald jabbed at the younger girl. Ruby's face instantly turned into a dark red tint.

"Sh-Shut up!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry if it seems short! Happy new years everyone!**_

Ruby went to be unusually tired; maybe it was from the events prior to lunch. Most likely it was that rather than anything else. Honestly they had done nothing for the rest of the day. She had went to bed early seeing as the next day was a school day and she would return to her normal schedule in the morning. Emerald stayed up a bit longer sitting at her desk working on some paper work of some kind. To Ruby it looked like she was scowling at the papers on her desk. Something was troubling her.

Before Ruby had the chance to console her girlfriend she had already fallen asleep. She had a strange dream that a masked figure in the middle of the night was abducting Emerald. It was strange, during the dream she felt like it was too surreal. Like she was actually there experiencing it. The fought finally dawned on her and tore her out of her sleep as a hand was over her mouth and a gun to her head.

"Don't make a noise." The voice said calming yet sharp as a dagger. "If you do, I _will _kill you." Ruby's vision came into focus and saw that it was the same figure as in her dream. A sixth sense must have kicked in sometime during her sleep alerting her of a danger.

The figure walked around to Emerald with her weapon still pointed at Ruby. The figure took a hand and brushed a lock of hair from Emerald's head to her ear. "Emerald dear." She whispered in a soft tone. "Its time to wake up." The figure lightly shook Emerald.

She stirred slightly then sat up with a yawn. "What is it… Ruby?" She slowly looked to her right. A pair of flaming orange eyes met hers. "Shit." She muttered.

"I've come to take you back home. Plus we need to talk more about the wedding. I found it really rude that you just up and left. Although, I never knew your were such a good baker." The voice said. She pulled the hood and face wrap from her head and just stared at Emerald.

"Cinder… Fuck… Off." Emerald said in defiance.

"Emerald, what the _fuck _is going on?" Ruby said in slight annoyance. A bullet whizzed by Ruby's head in silence.

"I told you if you made a noise I would kill you. I meant it. Never. Speak. Again." The black haired girl said. She raised her right hand to show a golden band around her ring finger. "Do you see this ring? Yeah? Well, you're girlfriend here just so happens to be _my fiancé_." The girl chuckled. "Oh, but don't worry Emerald. I'll punish you for cheating on me. All in due time. And I think you know what I'm going to do to you." The girl said with a wink.

"Cinder… No!" She yelled defiantly. "I'm not going back, I'm never returning to that life, you aren't my fiancé, and I love Ruby. If you want to take me back, do it in a body bag." Emerald realized the mistake in her words, as she knew Cinder would gladly oblige in doing so.

"Oh, I would be more than glad to." The girl said with a large smile. "You're coming back with me tonight, dead… Or alive." The girl now leveled her pistol at Emerald. Emerald's eyes widened at the statement, every ounce of her shaking in fear.

The girl waved the gun at Emerald. "Out." She commanded. Ruby gave both girls a hard look before forming a plan. She would kill this "Cinder" chick while they were leaving. She had to wait for just the right time. Emerald had fully gotten out of bed and began walking to the stairs, Cinder close behind.

"Oh wait! Hold on a moment Emerald dear!" Cinder said raising her hand and turning around to catch Ruby sprinting at her with a knife. Cinder shot once and the bullet impacted with Ruby's stomach.

"_Ruby_!" Emerald cried out. A small sound of pain escaped Ruby as she slowly started to look up from her spot hunched over on the floor.

"Tsk. You were such a fighter too. To bad you had to be an ignorant _bitch_. Now, I'll leave your last sight of Emerald. I'll give you that much." She said with a smile.

"Drop it." Another voice said. This time, it was Cinder who had a gun to her head. "I will blow your _fucking _brains out. Drop the gun." The voice commanded. Ruby still shaking looked slightly past Emerald to see **Yang** with a shotgun to the older girl's head. Cinder did as she was told and let the pistol fall to the floor with a clatter and raised both hands.

Weiss had also entered the room. She sprinted over and checked Ruby's pulse making sure she was still alive. She started to apply pressure to the wound when Emerald slid over to where the girl was now laying on her back. The girl had fallen unconscious, most likely into a comma. Emerald began to cry slightly.

Yang smashed the back of the older girl's head with the butt stock of the shotgun, causing her to fall to the floor like a sack of bricks. Satisfied with her work, she immediately turned her attention to Ruby. She rushed over placing her gun to the ground then carefully scanning the younger girl. At this point Emerald had stopped crying.

"Yang…" Emerald began. "Would you do me the largest favor I will ever ask of you… And hand me that gun?" She pointed to Yang's shotgun. Her head was pointed at the ground so the Yang couldn't see her eyes. Yang looked down to her weapon and then back to Emerald.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you kill her."

"Guys, ambulance. Now!" Weiss commanded trying to keep the younger girl alive and stable. Yang quickly nodded at the Heiress's words. She turned around to pull out her cell phone and noticed the recently dispatched criminal was gone.

"Uhh… Guys… Where did she go? The girl I just hit?" Yang asked worriedly. Emerald got up quickly and scanned the room.

There was a window open. "There." She pointed to the exit. "Damn it." Emerald muttered under her breath. One thing was for sure, Cinder could either take a fatal blow and shrug it off or has an impressive recovery speed.

Red and Blue flashing lights appeared along with a siren outside of the bakery. A vehicle outside came to a screeching stop, it was the EMTs. Weiss had called them while Yang and Emerald argued whose fault it was she got away. Weiss cared deeply for the red-capped girl but knew she could never tell Ruby. She knew both her current girlfriend and her sister would currently disregard her for a chance to throw down.

It was also Weiss who rode with Ruby to the hospital in the ambulance. Leaving the other two to deal with each other. Ruby was immediately taken to the Emergency Room upon arrival and Weiss had to wait outside the operation room. Weiss sat in silence while she waited. It was only five minuets of waiting before the other two girls showed up. If they had seen Weiss angry before, that was nothing like she was now.

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?!" Weiss yelled as the two arrived down the hall. The two gave a confused look at Weiss.

"What do you mean Weiss?" Yang asked, this was the worst mistake she had made tonight.

"I was the one _helping _Ruby, while you two _fought _like goddamned _children_. Are you serious?" She pointed to Yang. "She is your fucking _sister _and you still threw her to the curb just to fight with Emerald. You both are pathetic." She looked over to Emerald. "And you… You make me fucking _sick_." Weiss spat. "You said you could protect her and she has a bullet wound to the stomach." Weiss shook her head in disapproval. "You know what? Why the fuck are you two even here right now? I mean, when she was dying and bleeding out, you two really didn't look like you gave a fuck. So tell me, why are you here?"

Emerald was the first to speak up. "She's my girlfriend! I have a right to be with her when she is hurt or injured! I would have been more focused if a certain person didn't have a gun to my head and this _brute _didn't accuse me of not being able to protect Ruby!"

Yang scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You're the one who started an all out war with the same people that employed you! They also just so happen to be a terrorist organization!" Yang yelled back. "She's my _sister _I _have _to be there for her, because you obviously can't!"

Weiss picked up her handbag and began to walk away shoving both girls aside as she walked passed. "You both make me fucking sick. I swear if you to fight _if _she wakes up, I'm going to lose my shit." Weiss strained the 'if' in her sentence making sure to call attention to the fact that Ruby may not recover. Leaving the two behind, Weiss turned a corner and headed to the cafeteria. She walked to an open table as far away from the operation ward as possible. The cafeteria was huge with a large ceiling and white walls.

Weiss sat down and immediately started to cry with out stop. _'Why? Why did you have to go out with __**her**__?' _ Weiss asked Ruby in her mind. _'Why did I have to fall for you? Why?!' _ Her mental state was tearing down and dissipating. _'I supported you through everything. I backed you without so much as thanks in response. I gave you everything I could! I would do __**anything**__ for you. Oh Ruby, if you could only see how much I cared about you.' _

Weiss soon after being exhausted fell asleep in the same position as she was crying in with her arms being used as a headrest. The next day was going to be hell on earth.


	13. A chance to say thanks

I know this is kind of breaking the rules of FanFiction's story policy, but it needs to be said. I refuse to let an opportunity like this to pass.

Hey everyone. If you're new, I'm SkyBreed. I'm an odd writer, one that kinda sticks out like a sore thumb (or at least when I'm not behind a computer screen doing what I love).

I just wanted to thank each and every one of you. I mean, this has been an amazing experience. I took this journey not expecting even two people to noticing what I do… But the shear amount of people who noticed… Is truly mind blowing. Really I would have never of guessed that _**this **_many people would like what I write. If I weren't here writing stories for all of you and then some in the future, I would probably still be in a deep dark place. The discovery of my writing to myself was a huge change in my life.

I was very sad, mopey, depressed, all of the things related with darkness. At one point I felt I had sunk too deep, my friends kind of just left me alone never talking to me. But then, I started to write (Adventures of Team JPN). In each word I was able to seek comfort. I was able to have a means to let my inspiration run free. I guess I really have to thank the FanFiction staff for creating the site. But in the end, I owe it _**ALL **_to you, the people who read my dumb little stories. With each view, with each follower, with each like… I grow this overwhelming sense of accomplishment. I know that out there, you all have taken the time out of your day and given me the time of day to read my work and to top it off, you found it good (Or at least I hope!).

To me this is honestly the greatest moment in my life. There is so much that I owe to you all. I couldn't even begin to repay the debt I owe. But I'll try! In 2015, I _**will **_be writing stories without delay. I _**will never **_miss a deadline. These are promises I intend to keep. I hope you all decide to stay with me for another journey and I hope that this sense of adventure will never dissipate.

Thank you all,

- SkyBreed


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**A/N: I know it short but SHHHHH!**_

Weiss slowly began to wake up from her tear-induced slumber. She was awoken by a certain blonde brawler lightly shaking her awake. She looked at the blonde with curiosity before remembering everything from the last two days (more like last night). She frowned and but her head back into her arms.

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now…" The brawler stated in a soft regretful voice. "But Ruby is awake now if you want to go see her." She finished. Yang looked at the heiress with sad eyes. She had realized the error of the entire night. Everything she had done was wrong, well except for bashing the intruder's skull in from the back of her head. It was a different experience using a twelve-gauge pump action shotgun instead of Ember Cecilia to dispatch a foe. She thought she looked more menacing with it.

"Yang…" Weiss started. "Listen. I… I was angry last night. I wasn't thinking clearly. I mean… Ruby getting shot… it was all too familiar. My brain shut down, I needed someone to blame for what happened so my mind could cope with the situation." Weiss looked down at her feet beneath the table that she slept at. "Unfortunately I took it out on you and Emerald." Weiss let out a weak chuckle. "Not the best way to say I'm sorry, huh?"

Yang shook her head in defiance. "No. No. You were right to blame us. All we did was fight when you were trying to save Ruby's life. I should have been more considerate of the situation before me." Yang pulled out a chair and sat down. "My brain… No. No excuses. I wanted to fight with Emerald. I wanted to prove to her that she wasn't a good example for Ruby to follow and not a good girlfriend either. I wanted so badly to prove her wrong I forgot about my own sister." Yang looked at Weiss with pain in her eyes. Tears started to sting at Yang's vision. "With… With out you there… Ruby might of died. I'm so thankful that you're our teammate." Yang tried to give a smile but before she even got it to a full smile it feel back into a frown.

"Yang…" Weiss started. She wasn't sure what words to say for the moment. True that she was indeed at fault that Ruby lost the amount of blood that she did but she was also trying to help her sister and ultimately Weiss. "Sometimes… Sometimes people get sidetracked from the most important things in life. When people get angry they get a sort of metaphorical tunnel vision. They focus on the one thing that has angered them and they focus all of their energy on it. You just happened to put all of your energy in the wrong place. Don't try to blame yourself too much, it _is _Emerald's fault here too. If she hadn't been engaged to that woman, I doubt this would have happened…." Weiss trailed off. "Ruby can be too kind to sometimes."

"Yeah…" Yang agreed with her last words the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Weiss stood up and grabbed her handbag. "I think I'll go see Ruby now." She said nodding to the brawler and walking back to the emergency ward.

"Hey Princess, she is in the patient ward now." Yang called redirecting Weiss's path as she turned on her heels and proceeded the other way walking past the brawler again.

"I knew that." Weiss said as she passed Yang.

"Room 225!" Yang directed.

"I knew that too!" The heiress called back. Weiss could practically hear the eye roll Yang gave her. Weiss approached the patient living ward and approached the silver lined elevator door. Room 225 was on the second floor and the twenty-fifth room to the right, or so it should go. Weiss entered the elevator after a moment of waiting for it to come back down to her floor.

Weiss entered the small metallic box that would be hurling her upwards an entire story. _'What am I even going to say?' _Weiss thought to herself. _'Hey Ruby, thanks for not dying in my arms because I really want to date you! No… That's just absurd. Something more like: Hey Ruby, are you feeling okay my little rose? Wait. What? Where did that last part come from? Ugh! This is going to be awkward.' _Weiss took a deep breath. _'Okay Weiss… Just calm down. Ruby probably feels nothing for you. You should give up now. I mean… If things don't work out, which I highly don't think they will, there is always Pyrrha. She said she was a lesbian didn't she? Oh who am I kidding? I don't think anyone could replace Ruby. She's just so… Different. She's cute, bubbly, gets on my nerves all the time, but keeps me on my toes, and gives me advice when I don't know what to do. I'll be fine. Just gotta go one conversation at a time.'_

By the time Weiss had snapped back to reality the door had been open for sometime to the second floor. Slightly embarrassed she stepped out into the corridor. She looked at the golden plate that hung on the wall pointing out the direction of the rooms. To the left rooms 200 – 250 stood and to the right rooms 251 – 299 stood. Weiss started at a brisk pace down the hall way, not quite race walking, but not the speed of a pedestrian in a line for an event.

Eventually Weiss found Ruby's door. It was wide open to her surprise. Although that was Ruby in a nutshell, she liked to talk to people no matter what condition she was in. She lightly tapped on the door as she entered the small room. Emerald was knocked out in the window well and Ruby was awake reading a magazine.

"Hey Weiss!" She yelled in a whisper. The heiress gave a small wave and walked over to Ruby where she was sitting.

"Hey Ruby. How are you feeling?" Seeing the younger girl wrapped in bandages made the heiress's heart drop into her stomach. She was just glad the words she _did_ say didn't come out shaky.

Ruby gave a bright smile. "Well, all things considered, I'm doing great. Apparently the bullet passed all the way through missing any of my vital organs. One down side how ever…" Ruby trailed off. "I can't drink soda for the next few days." Ruby's face went into a pout. The heiress let out a small laugh.

"Well. I'm happy to see you're doing better." Weiss said nervously. For whatever reason she seemed jittery and nervous around Ruby. Was this a side effect of falling for the usually capped girl?

"What about you Weiss?" Ruby said with a large amount of concern in her voice. Ruby recalled a moment when she had regained consciousness. The heiress was crying over Ruby desperately trying to keep her from bleeding out. "It couldn't have been easy."

"You have no idea, but I didn't get the worst of it."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**A/N: Sky needs sleep.**_

Ruby had fallen back to sleep pretty soon after Weiss had said her hello. Weiss decided to stay in the room with Emerald and Ruby. Weiss's eyes slowly started to become heavier and heavier. Weiss found herself nodding off rather quickly as she had been under stress for the last few days. Weiss found that after "Just resting her eyes" for a few minuets she fell asleep.

Emerald woke up to see Weiss in a chair beside Ruby's bed. The girl was still in her bed and asleep. She smiled at the sight and got up to wander around a bit. After all nothing beat walking around in an unknown place after a long night of insanity. Emerald slowly opened the door and clicked it shut behind her as quietly as she could. Releasing the silver door handle she slowly started to wall down the white hallway. The walls were made of a white tile with a handrail running the entire length of the walls. The ceiling was a thin popcorn Styrofoam paneling. The floor was made of patters on triangles in red, blue and an odd shade of green. Not Emerald green, no, more sea foam green that is darker than the original color by fifteen percent or more.

Emerald found herself eventually stumbling upon the cafeteria (with some directions from a friendly nurse). Emerald instantly noticed a familiar blonde haired brawler. She hastily walked over to where Yang was sitting. "Hey." Emerald greeted.

"Hey. Ruby doing okay?" Yang asked hastily.

"She's doing okay all things considered." Emerald answered truthfully. She didn't think 'good' was a well thought out term for Ruby's condition. There was a long pause of silence. Only the busy kitchen staff could be heard from behind the counter, hastily trying to prepare food for all of the patients.

"I just feel like this was my fault." Yang said breaking the silence, her voice full of regret. Yang let her head fall so that she was staring at her brown leather boots and her shorts slash skirt that she wore almost every day.

"Hey." Emerald started. "Its not all your fault. I'm at fault too remember?" Emerald said trying to cheer the girl up. "I was the one who convinced you to let her stay with me. I knew I was going to be attacked, and yet I still did it… This is _all my _fault. No one can blame you Yang. If they can, they better have some pretty damning evidence."

"And I'm the one who agreed to it in the first place. If I would have been more adamant about not letting her go she might not have had this problem. Yeah, she would have been mad, but not shot…" Yang trailed off.

"Yang… She'll be okay? I promise." Emerald's attempts at calming the girl down seemed to only be worsening the situation.

"Last time I listened to you say that, Ruby got shot…" Yang trailed off. She quickly covered her mouth trying to catch herself before she got the words out, but it was too late. "Emerald… I… I didn't mean…" Emerald held up a hand in protest.

"Its alright. I know what I said and what happened. I realize I'm to blame for this whole thing. I know that this is was _my_ fuck up. It almost cost Ruby her life. I feel asleep with a nightmare. Ruby bleeding out… Really it wasn't a dream. It was a recollection of what happened… I should have killed her before she could have got the shot off." Emerald let the silence fall once again, making the air so tense you could cut it with a knife.

"Did you know I was going to kill her?" Emerald asked rhetorically. Yang shook her head 'no'. "Well I was. I had a knife in my hands, I was going to kill her as soon as we stepped out side so Ruby didn't have to see it go down…"

"So you were trying to protect her after all…" Yang trailed off in her sudden realization.

"In a sense yeah. I just didn't want her to see what I could actually do. I was afraid that she might develop some kind of PTSD if I killed her in the middle of the room." Emerald confirmed. "I didn't want her to see how violent I could get, and how easily I could take a life. I don't want her to be afraid of me Yang."

The use of the girl's name made Yang flinch. A tear started to slowly form in Emerald's right eye, threatening to come falling down if action was not taken. Luckily for Emerald, Yang stepped into big sister mode just at that moment. "She'll never be afraid of you… She loves you too much for that." Yang admitted. "Even if she had seen you do it, she would never hate you for it. Ruby is very, very forgiving… it's been that way ever since Summer disappeared."

The two fell into a silence, both of them letting the words sink in. Ruby's mother had left her when she was young, maybe too young to understand. Yet it still impacted her in its own way, it forever changed Ruby. No matter how much Ruby wanted her to come back, it was doubtful they would see her again. Secrets spread amongst the adults, none that Yang nor Ruby could understand at the time. Emerald could sort of relate, she never had a mother to look out for her. She kept alive by being a petty thief before being found by Roman and Cinder.

After spending a few years under Cinder's command, she had fallen for her. It as the first sense of love she had ever experienced. One day Emerald had the courage to finally tell her. Cinder wasn't much older than Emerald, maybe by a year or two. The two sat down in a coffee shop, unknown to the people around them. The girl stood up and yelled her confession before bolting out the door and hiding in an alley a few blocks away.

Cinder had chased her before she lost sight of the younger girl. What Emerald didn't know that day, was that Cinder was truly happy. Cinder had also taken a deep interest in Emerald. She hadn't noticed it before, but the two had been growing closer and closer every day. Even Mercury at one point pointed out the two looked like they were newly-weds. That day was the day that so many doors opened to Emerald, causing her to make the ultimate decision to marry Cinder.

Soon after the fight between the White Fang and Team RWBY had destroyed the docks in Vale, Emerald started to realize that everything was not as it seemed. Roman and Cinder were trying to over throw the world and let the Grimm reinvade, so they could become heroes. Emerald started to become more and more aware of the situation, even breaking down after a major heist. Emerald locked herself in her room, not opening it to anyone, not even Cinder.

That night she spent alone Emerald decided she was going to make her escape and leave it all behind. She wanted a better life. Who she once was, was not good enough for her. Emerald realized that she didn't need a life of crime anymore, and as a child she had always had a knack for making sweets. So, her plan was set: Enter Vale as a citizen, start a bakery and forge a better life for herself. Surely Cinder would agree with Emerald. Cinder still held a special place in Emerald's heart, she still wanted to be with her, but every day that passed, the delusion started to dissipate. She was done being on the wrong side. This time, she would stay out of it. Unfortunately, Emerald seems to attract trouble like metal to a magnet.

Sure enough, she had meet Ruby Rose during her first month opening the bakery. Ruby started to visit more and more frequently causing her to be considered "customer of the month" and even having a menu item named after her. As they started to grow closer as friends, Emerald began to realize just how innocent this small girl was, and how she would be a perfect addition to her life. She never wanted to speak to the girl about it. It would completely ruin the customer and customer support thing they had going on. It would mean also a decline in business. Ruby usually was the one shelling out the Lien to keep the store afloat.

Then finally one night, Ruby had sent her a message on her scroll telling her to come to Beacon's gardens. So she went that night only to discover that Ruby had the same feelings about Emerald. And so with that she had begun to date Ruby. Then, it lead to the return of Cinder, who then shot Ruby and landing her in the hospital.

_**A/N: Skkkyyyy, it needs to be longer! NO IT DOESN'T! I CAN DO THIS! I JUST NEED TIME. I HAVE A VERY BUSY SCHEDUEAL OKAY?! Thanks for reading! :3**_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Even though Ruby may have knew that Weiss was becoming overly attached to her, she had no clue what the motives were behind it. It bugged her the entire time Weiss would visit. With every visit Weiss would cry. Say how it was all her fault that Ruby got hurt. Ruby would always try to tell her to calm down, that she was fine and that it wasn't her fault.

"I'm so sorry…" Weiss said. Weiss had entered the hospital room for what would be the last time; Ruby was getting released the next morning so she wouldn't have to visit anymore. They would just meet at school as usual and act like nothing happened. But Weiss had other ideas. She wanted to make this last as long as possible.

"Weiss… Its okay. I've told you this over and over again. I'll be fine and you aren't to blame. Just try to calm down okay? I'm sure in time we will look back and laugh on this." Ruby tried to calm Weiss down as best as she could.

This time that Weiss had came to visit Emerald had not came with. This was the perfect chance for Weiss to say what she really felt. Thoughts came to her mind, thoughts that ruined her confidence she had been building up. "Ruby… I…" Weiss couldn't find the words she wanted to use and the brunette only became more curious, raising an eyebrow in response.

"Its okay Weiss. Let it all out." The younger girl confirmed from the bed. Weiss nodded.

The Heiress took a deep breath trying to keep her composure. "Do you remember the week before you started to date Emerald?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. We were on a mission trying to find a White Fang hideout, what about it?"

"That was the time I realized something. I realized that you were getting over worked, and you had no one to vent to except Emerald on the weekends… And I so desperately wanted to be that person instead of her…" Weiss admitted looking down at her feet for a second before looking back up.

"What are you trying to say Weiss?"

"I… I- I think… I like you… A-As more than a f-friend." The Heiress stuttered out. The nervousness from Weiss rose as Ruby cupped her mouth with both of her hands.

"Weiss… I had… No idea… I'm so sorry." Ruby said still in shock.

Weiss held up a hand in protest. "I know. I know. I was too late. I should have been faster. I… I should have done things differently…" Weiss's voice filled with regret she stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Weiss! Wait!" Ruby called from her bed. The white haired girl stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to hear the words the other girl was about to say. "I… I'm sorry." Weiss flinched at the words. "I want to keep being friends… But… If you don't that's fine. But… I don't know how to say it… I like you, hell you're like a sister to me." The words dug into Weiss like a knife. "I want you to stay with me. I really do! Just… Not… Together, together."

Weiss started to cry lightly, trying to keep her composure she walked the rest of the distance to the door. "I'm sorry Ruby… I don't think it would be good for me to stick around. I'm sorry." Without looking at the injured girl she walked out of the door and then the wave of emotions hit her like a freight train. She began crying severely and started running down the hall with tears stinging her eyes. Weiss made it to the bottom floor and ran out the back door of the hospital.

"I fucked up… It was bad this time…" Weiss said to herself. She fell to her knees and just cried.

A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder. "You told her didn't you?" The voice asked. Weiss only nodded her head. The person took a seat beside Weiss.

"It was really hard Blake… Her words… They hurt more than any injury…" Weiss admitted beginning to cry even harder than before. Blake nodded in response.

"Sometimes Weiss… This kind of thing will happen. You don't know what is going to happen, but you took your shot any way. You can stand and say you're proud of yourself because you had the courage to do that. Not many do. That was really brave of you. I'm sure if she weren't dating Emerald she would have said yes in a heartbeat. Trust me." Blake informed.

"…Really?" Weiss asked through a sob.

"Really. I'm pretty sure she liked you at some point. Seeing as she would never stop talking about you…" Blake said trailing off on the memory of Ruby bursting through the door and telling her how "amazing" Weiss was. "Listen." Blake started. "I'm sure there is another girl out there for you. Maybe Ruby just wasn't the right one."

"… I thought she was…" Weiss admitted.

"It may seem like that. But who knows what will happen. Maybe even Pyrrha will talk to you. Maybe even that Scarlet girl. I know you had an eye on her."

"Pyrrha is most likely dating Jaune and Scarlet would probably be to scared of me to even speak to me. I'm cold and heartless, who would want that?" Weiss asked rhetorically wanting to relish the fact that there is no one else besides Ruby.

"Weiss… Cheer up. I _will_ slap you. And no Pyrrha is a lesbian and actually Scarlet has wanted to hang out with you. You were just so occupied with Ruby you didn't notice. Trust me, either one would love to be with you. You're Weiss _fucking _Schnee! Who wouldn't want to be with you?"

"I want something with feelings behind it. I don't want someone dating me for my money. I could give less of a damn about my father's company." Weiss admitted.

"Do you really think either of those girls want you for your money? No. Scarlet would never accept it, neither would Pyrrha. They both would work for their money instead of getting it from you. Just go ask one of them to hang out would you? I'm sure you'll hit it off with either of them." Blake said, little did the Heiress know, she was getting _very _annoyed with Weiss. Although she kind of knew what she was going through. It was the same way with Yang. She was scared beyond belief that Yang would reject her. She spent days trying to figure out how to ask Yang out, then the blonde just did it for her.

Weiss stood up slowly. "I'm going back to the school." Weiss said, lacking any emotion.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blake asked.

"No. There is something I gotta do." Weiss said plainly.

A worried look over came the Faunus. Blake had several bad thoughts running through her head. Was the Heiress going to commit suicide? What was she up to? In her worried state, Blake shot Yang a message from her scroll.

'_Yang. Please hide and watch Weiss. She is in a really dark place right now. Please make sure she can't hurt herself. – Blake.' _

_**ng! :3**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**A/N: Chapters may seem to get shorter, but I seem to have more and more work. I'll try to write over the weekend and get some longer chapters out. Honestly, I'm kind of losing ideas so I'm going to focus on the Bumblebee and Weiss x Scarlet / Pyrrha stories for now! Got a suggestion? Hit me up on twitter or in the comments! Sky out!**_

Weiss walked through the dorm door, opening it slightly before peering through to see if anyone was there. After she was satisfied that no one was there she walked into the room and straight to her bed. Weiss sat down for a moment before cupping her hands in her face. Weiss took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair and pulled out her scroll from her dresser. Weiss tapped around on her scroll and went to her contacts and scrolled through the list. Her eyes stopped on the name _Pyrrha Nikos_.

Weiss stared at the almost see through device in hesitation. "Do I even like her?" Weiss asked herself. "I mean. She's nice and I wouldn't mind… but… there's also Scarlet…" Weiss sighed again and scratched her head in frustration. "I'm not over Ruby. That's obvious. Maybe one of these two will help me get past it?" Weiss began typing a message to Scarlet _and _Pyrrha asking them if they wanted to go shopping in Vale together.

Not even a few seconds after Weiss sent the message, she got two back. Both of them saying they would go. Suddenly Weiss felt really nervous, she hadn't expected them to want to go let alone agree so quickly. Weiss stood up and gathered some clothes for her day out and began to get ready.

"Where are _you _going lady killer?" Weiss jumped at the words thinking she just had a small heart attack.

"_Jesus_ Yang. You scared the hell out of me. Let me know when you're here next time!" Weiss said in small pants with her hand over her heart to visually show her distress. "Wait… Were you here... That entire time?" Weiss questioned.

"Maybe." Yang shrugged.

Weiss lightly punched Yang in the shoulder. "Brute." Weiss jabbed. Yang shrugged again. Weiss realized that she was just standing in the room with her top off in front of her teammate. Weiss's face flushed and quickly threw on a more casual top. Casual for the Heiress was hardly that. Weiss's outfit consisted of her regular day-to-day white skirt with silver embroidery and an elegant white blouse with the same embroidery the skirt has. Of course Weiss wouldn't wear the same clothes day after day, so her entire closet has five pairs of the same outfit as well as several other outfits.

"Aww." Yang booed. "I was kind of enjoying you like you were." Yang laughed. Weiss's face turned a deep shade of crimson. "What?" Yang questioned. With the words setting in on Weiss she brought her hand back and unleashed her fury on Yang's face, leaving a red palm print on Yang's surprised face.

Yang took a step back in disbelief that the Heiress would actually hit her in embarrassment. But it _was_ warranted after all. Yang was pretty sure that Blake would do the same if she found out about this little "flirting" session the two just had.

"Regardless, I'm going to Vale with Pyrrha and Scarlet. I'll be gone most of the day, don't expect me back soon." Weiss said grabbing the door handle and pulling open the pine wood door.

"Be safe okay?" Yang half pleaded when the girl walked into the hall.

"Always." Weiss responded and then shut the door. Weiss walked down the large hallway to the stairs at the far end of the corridor. The Team RWBY dorm was closer to the middle of the dorm rather than near the ends of it. The halls were covered with a silver and gold floral pattern running along the walls in waves. Halfway down the wall, the wallpaper met with a wooden border that ran the entire length of the halls followed by wooden paneling under the wooden border.

Weiss made her way to the room at the end of the hall that had the stairs. Unfortunately the Team RWBY dorm sat on the third floor (out of seven). Weiss's scroll went off with a buzz. Weiss deftly brought the device from her purse and checked what the message was about. It was Pyrrha.

'_Weiss. What is this really about? You never invite people out like this. Oh and what time are we leaving?' _

The message caught Weiss of guard. Had Pyrrha been keeping that close of an eye on her that entire time? What did she mean? Did she really know that Weiss had other plans about the day? All of the questions made the Heiress's head buzz.

Weiss thought about the comment before she realized she hadn't even given anyone the time they were leaving.

'_Pyrrha I'm fine. And I'll come get you in a few minuets. I mean, if that's okay with you. '_

Weiss's scroll lit up with a response from Pyrrha.

'_Okay. If you're sure. And yeah, I'll be ready in a few minuets.'_

Another message came to the scroll, this time from Scarlet.

'_Are you okay Weiss? I mean, its weird. You usually never talk to me other than in class and now you're inviting me to go out with you. Sorry. It's just. Weird? No. That's not the right word. Surprising.'_

Weiss was stunned at the Faunus's statement. Had she been that cold to her? Was she not paying enough attention to her? How long had she been occupied with Ruby? The thoughts struck her like a freight train, a pang of guilt made her heart sink to her stomach. Weiss decided to reply back.

'_Sorry. I must have seemed really cold. I've just been… dealing with other things. I'm sorry; I really do like spending time with you. It's honestly a joy. Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. I'll come get you in a few minuets?' _

Weiss let out a heavy sigh. Did she really contemplate ending her life when there are several people in this world who would look out for her? The feeling of being alone remained in the Heiress's mind however. Weiss felt as if she would never find someone to spend the rest of her life with. But that was fine as long as you had friends right? To Weiss she just wanted someone who would be there beside her for the rest of her life. Her family wasn't exactly the kind of people you would want to go to in a time of need.

Scarlet replied with a simple "okay". Weiss smiled at the response. Both girls seem to have bought her tiny white lie. She hated lying to the people she cared about, but right now, she couldn't let them know. It would not only hurt them, but hurt herself more. Weiss just wants to live in her fantasy world where she has to amazing women beside her.

Just for today.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**A/N: Okay. Not to worry you guys. I can clear this up. I'm going to write some of the other ships. ExR is still the main ship here. I'm just short on ideas (or was). For now, enjoy this while I do some behind the scenes magic to make your favorite ships come to life! Oh and… Heh… I meant Velvet where I wrote Scarlet… **_

The city of Vale was in full swing for their winter festivals. The streets lined with neon and LED lights, and streamers running from rooftop to rooftop. Weiss, Pyrrha and Velvet looked out on the city from the "Welcome to Vale sign" near the docks.

"Its gorgeous isn't it?" Pyrrha asked rhetorically.

"It really is." Weiss responded. Velvet remained quiet however. Not seeming to want to speak up. This concerned the Heiress slightly. Of couse, maybe she is afraid she would say something wrong. In the Heiress's eyes, Velvet had every right to speak her mind. But maybe her years of constant bullying and teasing had trained her not to speak. However, her awestruck eyes said a completely different story. She didn't need to speak. The scene spoke for itself.

"So where should we go first?" Pyrrha asked snapping the other two out of their trance created by the scenery.

"I will go where ever you guys want to." Weiss responded. She wanted to know what places the other two had in mind. She wanted to see what they thought of as a "girls day out". Honestly, she was more curious than she had been before they left. Approaching the city was another story. The taxi ride from the school was nothing to gawk at, but somehow they made it.

"H-How about a café?" Velvet suggested. Both of the other girls seemed to enjoy the idea of sitting down in a nice warm restaurant and drinking warm drinks. The air wasn't cold per say, but after standing in it for a while, the effects would set in. Better to get warm now than later Weiss thought.

Weiss simply shrugged in agreement.

"Than its settled. But… Does anyone know of a good café?" Pyrrha said scratching the back of her head. She personally had not stepped foot into the city of Vale since she had arrived at Beacon. The school provided everything she needed and really didn't have a reason to go. Ren, Nora, and Jaune would go all the time though.

"I know of a place. Its pretty nice… I think." Velvet spoke up. Velvet had been to the city on numerous occasions with her team in her first year. After she had been assaulted in the street by an anti-Faunus extremist she really never felt the urge to go back. The extremist didn't get much more than a single light punch, Coco had already kicked the man in the testicles and threw him across the street.

"Alright. We should go then. I'm not _too _familiar with Vale. So we should explore." Weiss said almost with a cheer. Velvet on the other hand wasn't too keen on the idea of exploring the city. She knew that the odds of being attacked again are next to nothing, but regardless, she was scared. How could she not be?

Velvet's head hung low as she stared at the ground at the mention of exploration.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, catching Velvet's split second change in emotion.

"I'm fine… Just… Don't worry. I'm fine." Velvet tried to convince the two that she _was _indeed fine. Neither Pyrrha nor Weiss bought it. Weiss crossed her arms and looked dead into Velvet's eyes. Velvet took a step back and tried to weigh her options. Either she told them the story and got pitied for it, or let them hound her all day about it.

"Fine…" Velvet started letting out an exasperated sigh. "I… I was…" Velvet struggled how to say what her experience was, she was getting choked up just over the fact that it happened. "Attacked… Here on the streets..." Velvet drifted off, Weiss's eyes went wide with shock. She knew that the Faunus were discriminated against, but not to the degree that she was. "He didn't get more than a single punch in… But since then… I really don't want to here…" A tear started to run down her left cheek. "I'm tired of having to hide in fear. I don't want to live my life in a single room!" Velvet was starting to crack.

Weiss knew at this moment, that Velvet was worth more than just saving. She was so fragile. Weiss had failed to notice the amount of pressure she had just living her life. Weiss knew she would risk heartbreak again, but she wanted to stand by Velvet in her time of need. She may be a year older than her, but doesn't that seem to be the normal thing that seems to happen?

Weiss put her hand on the Faunus's shoulder to try to reassure her. "I promise you. _Nothing _like that will ever happen with us two around. You should be free to walk the streets without being constantly harassed. If it helps… I kind of understand where you come from. I may not have had rough beginnings all the way through life, but now. It seems that I'm the one to hate. I don't want you to fear going out into the city like this." Weiss pulled out her handkerchief and started to slowly wipe the girl's eyes. "Alright. Its not the time for tears, its time for cheers. Lets go get us some coffee."

The Faunus nodded her head in agreement. Weiss and Pyrrha took up wither side of the Faunus girl. In the back of Pyrrha's mind she was absolutely proud of how Weiss had handled the situation. Even though Pyrrha felt a connection with Weiss, she felt it was more on the friend side of the line more than the… Well "more" side of the line. "I didn't mean to press you for details like that." Pyrrha chimed in.

"Its fine. Really. Its… It's just hard sometimes. I mean… Everything that they say… do… Hell, even unintentionally mean. It gets so hard feeling like I'm the only bad guy to ever exist." Velvet admitted.

"You're really strong for taking every day head on like this. I feel honored to be your friend." Pyrrha returned. "Not many people can take the kind of stress you can." She said cheerfully. Truly she was thankful to have friends like Weiss and Velvet. Without them, she would see her weakness in her everyday and crumble, so knowing that other people had it harder than her, she knows she has to work harder for those who cant protect themselves.

"If I had to spend the rest of my life with two people, it would most likely be you two" Weiss added with a slight chuckle.

This was sure to be an interesting day, filled with emotions and the likes.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**A/N: As requested :3**_

The afternoon air was pleasantly cool. Being stuffed in a hospital room for the last few weeks was not something that is particularly enjoyable. However the addition of her girlfriend visiting almost every day made it a bit better. Ruby was against the idea of her getting wheeled out of the hospital even though her aura had at this point recovered completely and was working on the damage left by the small caliber bullet.

"Why were you so stubborn about being wheeled out?" Emerald asked with an amused grin on her face.

"Because! I can walk fine! Plus, I don't need any help, and my bones aren't weak! I lift weights!" Ruby said pumping her arm, flexing her small amount of muscle on her right arm.

Emerald let out a loud laugh and holding her stomach. She was laughing so hard it began to hurt and a tear was threatening to come falling if she didn't stop soon. "Pfft. Ha ha, that's great Ruby. That really is. If I only had your optimism."

Ruby gave a chuckle at the response. Ruby had always thought that Emerald's laughter was cute. There was a comfortable silence as the two walked down the perfectly paved sidewalk, made of smooth concrete. The two interlocked hands, this was the only action made (save for walking). They didn't need to speak. They both knew that they loved each other no matter what came their way. They wanted to share this silence _together_. Emerald shot her head up from looking at the ground remembering something vitally important.

"So… Ruby… When do I get to meet your family?" Emerald asked curiously, surely Ruby would pertain a ton of traits from her mother and father.

"Well, you've already met half of them." Ruby said back. "I guess there is just one more to meet. My dad!" Ruby cheered.

The words struck Emerald making her rather confused. Did she not have her mother? Was Yang her only sister?

"Uhh…. Ruby… I'm sorry to ask… But, have I really met half of your family?"

Ruby's bubbly nature instantly got knocked away from her like a slap to the face. She froze for a second glaring at Emerald. Ruby nodded her head with her eyebrows scrunched. It apparently was a very sensitive topic. One that shouldn't go any further. Emerald had to think of something quick.

"So what's your father like?" Emerald asked hoping it would change the subject. Lucky for her, Ruby gets past a lot of things and makes a rather remarkably quick recovery.

"He's a lot like Yang in a sense. Although, he knows I'm gay. So he really doesn't care on that part. The part I'm worried about is if he knows your past life. Which I'm sure he doesn't. But of course he was a huntsman… So… He might? I dunno, I've had that in the back of my mind. You know, Christmas is around the corner." Ruby hinted

"Are you sure Yang wouldn't kill me?" Emerald laughed at her own joke and made Ruby giggle.

"Not sure." Ruby replied back. "I guess you'll just have to ask her when you see her next. It seems you two made a sort of bond or understanding while I was asleep." Ruby pointed out.

"You were always good at sniffing things like that out… Yeah… We… Kind of… I dunno… Knew what we both were thinking. We both understood how much we messed up..." Emerald went quiet realizing how close she was to losing the love of her life.

"Hey…" Ruby started. "Don't blame yourself okay? I'm sure there was a reason behind it. I'm sure that woman will never show up again." Ruby herself went quiet. Realizing how close _she_ had come to losing the love of her life. Her brain went back to Weiss and what she had said to her while she was in the hospital. How afraid Weiss had been to tell her, even when she_ was_ telling her.

"You okay Ruby?" Emerald asked now concerned as the brunette had spaced out for some time.

"I'm fine… Just… Lost in thought." Ruby said aloud, trying to get the mental image to disperse.

"And what would you be thinking about?" Emerald asked.

"Its… its nothing. Don't worry about it okay?" Ruby tried to brush it off but Emerald seemed content on getting the truth.

"Tell me. I don't like it when you hide things from me… Or… I'll just get it out my own way…" Emerald said suggestively and then letting the sentence die out.

Ruby let out an exalted sigh. "Alright." Ruby braced herself for what may come after what she said. "Weiss… She ah… Weiss… Confessed to me… While you were gone." Ruby had stopped walking. "I… I felt really bad about the whole thing…. Oh! But, I didn't accept. I mean, I have you right? Its… Its just… I feel terrible. I felt like I had just kicked her in the gut. I couldn't even get out of bed to chase her… And… I don't know he she's doing… And I'm worried." Ruby's voice started to pick up in speed rapidly.

"And now I'm talking all fast because I feel really bad. And she was just a good friend to me. And I had to admit I liked her a little bit." Ruby said tapping her index fingers together. "But I mean, what could I have done. It wasn't like-"

Emerald pulled Ruby into a deep kiss. Her sentence abruptly ending with the kiss. The two shared emotions of pain, happiness, and sorrow. This kiss wasn't as lusty, it was passionate, slow, and blissful. After a small bit the two pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"That… Was a really kind way of telling me to shut up." Ruby admitted rubbing her left arm in embarrassment. Emerald pulled the younger girl into a strong hug.

"Anytime Little Rose." Emerald said going a slight shade of red at the nickname. Although, Emerald's blush wasn't like Ruby's. At this point, her face was a deep shade of crimson. "Oh and by the way. I would love to meet your father. He sounds like an interesting man."

Ruby let out a giggle. However, they both didn't know the dangers of a certain Taiyang.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**A/N: Story flip! I'll do a Bumblebee section next.**_

"Velvet. Are you okay?" Weiss asked. The Faunus girl was crouched in a corner of the room with her hands on her head shaking with fear. The girl only held open eyes as she continued to be shocked with fear. Her creator of fear: Cardin Winchester.

Cardin had just finished having his fun with Velvet, bullying her and throwing her across the table. The cafeteria held no sanctum as Velvet was trying to console herself on the inside with no avail. The white brick wall she was leaned up against had a few spots where blood had barely escaped Velvet's nose.

"Who did this to you?" Weiss asked. If she had never been furious before, this was it. She was going to _kill _what ever did this to Velvet. Velvet was still unable to speak. Cardin started to approach the two again with a smug look on his face.

"Oh hey! I didn't know that the heiress to a company, who uses Faunus slave labor, would be into Faunus. You learn new things every day don't 'cha?" Cardin's words leaked like venom from a snake. Weiss looked at the boy with anger spreading across her face like wild fire.

"Cardin." Weiss voice spat the name as if it was a forbidden topic. "I should have known. You're a damn psychopath."

"Oh. Well what do you know? The heiress does have a backbone. I must say. I'm impressed. Now why don't you move aside before you get hurt?" Cardin challenged.

Weiss smirked and stood her ground. Cardin went forward to place both of his hands forcefully on the Heiress's shoulders but was quickly thrown for a loop when she punched the boy in the nose causing him to stumble backwards. Cardin continued to fall backwards like a blind Cyclops and tripped over his own feet. Cardin ran his wrist under his nose, revealing he was bleeding.

"Alright. I'll kick your ass first." Cardin said every syllable filled with hatred.

"I don't think so." A voice said coming from the right. The voice belonged to Pyrrha. She stood beside Weiss with her spear already equipped. As Weiss saw this she drew her rapier. Another person had seen the confrontation. A explosion was heard from the other side of the room. Now joining the two already guarding Velvet, Nora joined the fray.

Landing gracefully on her feet and slinging her hammer onto her shoulder and smirked. "You weren't going to beat Cardin with out me were you?" Nora asked jokingly. Cardin slowly backed up.

"You… You… Whores!" Cardin yelled. All eyes were now on him. Cardin could feel the entire eyes of the school on his back. He couldn't back down now. Carding lunged forward as he drew his mace. The mace was swiftly knocked out of his hands by Pyrrha's shield. His legs were quickly rooted as Weiss froze his legs in place. Cardin looked pleadingly at the orange haired girl. With no remorse shown what-so-ever she swung her hammer into his knees and sent him flying across the room into the opposing wall, cracking it in several places and holding him firmly into it.

The boy cried out in pain as Nora had a satisfied look on her face. "I've wanted to do that, for a very, very, _very _long time." Nora commented.

Weiss offered a hand to Velvet. "Hey… Are you okay?" Velvet gingerly accepted Weiss' hand and brought herself up to her feet.

"I…" Velvet's voice was airy and still scared. "I t-think I… I'm okay." Weiss looked into Velvet's eyes, they were filled with an unimaginable amount of pain and suffering.

"Come on. I'll take you back to my team's dorm and we'll get you patched up okay?" Weiss said softly and kindly. She turned to the two girls were talking about how extensive they thought the damage was to Cardin's legs were. "Thank you two for the help." The two nodded back happily.

Weiss led Velvet to the RWBY team dorm. They were walking down the corridor with the door in sight.

"Why?" Velvet asked quietly. Weiss turned her head to Velvet who was slowly following behind Weiss and now tugging on her blouse lightly.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked quizzically.

"Why? Why do any of this for me? I don't mean to be rude… But you're a Schnee. Aren't you supposed to be heavily opposed to Faunus?" Velvet asked a little louder this time. Weiss let out a content sigh.

"My name means nothing to me. My family isn't the kind of people to accept anything I do. I was brought up as a pampered rich girl. But I was also brought up losing people left and right. I had no friends. I'm tired of being that person. I want to help people. I'm not standing by anymore. And." Weiss gave a small chuckle. "I guess I'm starting with you."

Velvet felt blood rush to her cheeks. For some reason Weiss made her slightly nervous; albeit not in a bad way. It was rather pleasant at times. Butterflies erupted from her stomach when she talked to Weiss and she had no idea why or what caused it.

Velvet fell into a silence as Weiss opened the door. The room was surprisingly empty as neither Yang nor Blake was there. "Alright, go ahead and have a seat. I'll get the first aid kit." Weiss said walking to the bathroom.

Velvet stood gingerly at the doorway for a second before sitting on the bed on the left side of the room. She slowly sat down and looked around the room. The opposing side of the room was decorated with boy band posters and then a small bookcase near by. A single window was in the room directly in the center. A small desk came just before the window.

Weiss soon walked back out of the bathroom with a small white box with a red plus on the top. Weiss sat down on the bed beside Velvet and opened the box. "Okay. So tell me. What hurts?" Weiss asked somewhat professionally.

Velvet hesitated a moment before answering. "M-my l-left arm kind of stings… And it feels… kind of wet." Velvet admitted gingerly.

"Would you mind taking your top off so I can look at it? Long sleeves aren't the greatest to get around." Weiss asked somewhat gingerly. It was a relatively touchy subject with Weiss being gay.

Velvet's face flushed hard as her entire face went a shade of red. After a while of getting rid of the perverted thoughts running through her head, she slowly started to comply. Velvet started to slowly unbutton her top. Nervously her hands shook with each button she removed.

With her nerves at wit's end, she removed the left half of her top. The wound only matched the pain that she felt. It appears a fork and punctured through her school uniform and went straight into her skin.

"Ahh. Shit." Weiss said with a sigh.

"What? What's" Velvet started.

"Don't look at your arm. Just keep your eyes focused on mine. This is probably going to sting… Or burn. Probably both. But I need to clean this."

Velvet nodded her head. With the confirmation Weiss put rubbing alcohol on a rag from the first aid kit. Weiss gingerly applied the liquid to the large gash. Velvet jumped with pain and let out a cry.

"Sorry. I'll try to be easy with it." Weiss said retracting the rag. Velvet nodded and bit her lower lip waiting for the next wave. Weiss applied the liquid again, this time Velvet let in a sharp in hale. Taking the pain much better than the first time, allowed Weiss to work quickly and clean the wound as best as she could. Her skills as a medic wasn't as good as they could be, but through a first aid class Weiss had learned a few tricks.

Weiss put on a large gauze patch on the girl's slender arm. "There. Anything else?" Weiss asked, secretly hoping that she would allow her to explore more of her body.

"Other than just my nose… I'm fine. I don't think its broken, it just bled a little bit." Velvet answered back. "Thank you… So much… For everything you've done for me. I could never pay back this debt."

"Its fine Velvet. I don't want you to pay me back. I want nothing in return. I just want to know if you're okay."

"I am. And that's all thanks to you… If you hadn't stepped in…"

Weiss placed her index finger against Velvet's lips.

"Hush. You're safe now. Cardin wont be back for a long time. You're going to be fine. I'll be there to protect you when ever I can." Weiss said retracting her finger.

The Faunus wrapped the Heiress into a hug. Tears started to come from Velvet's eyes as she cried into Weiss's shoulder.

"Thank you… Thank you…" Velvet managed to say between sobs.

"It's my pleasure."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_**A/N: This one needed to be longer to make up for yesterday. My twitter explained it all. Short story. I was on the road. No laptop. Also the internet at my house was gone. I was four hours away from my USB drive… So nothing came out yesterday. I must work diligently! See you all tomorrow!**_

"I don't care who sees us Blake. I want us to be together, and nothing will stand in my way. I don't mean to forceful, but this is how I feel." Yang said with Blake pinned to the wall. "I love you." Blake locked eyes with the blonde haired brawler.

"I love you too." She confirmed. At this point she had lost herself in the lilac orbs that belonged to Yang. Yang pushed open the dorm door, which was only a foot to the left. The two fell into the room and then onto the bed. Yang was straddling the Faunus.

As the brawler stole a kiss from the Faunus some one had (very) audibly cleared their throat from across room. With an annoyed look Yang glanced across the room at the source. Weiss was sitting on her head with someone asleep in her arms. Which just happened to be Velvet.

"Is that… Who I think that is?" Blake said in a hushed tone as to not wake the sleeping girl. Weiss nodded her head while looking happily down at the sleeping girl. Blake put her hand over her mouth to hide a very amused smile and a bit of shock. Blake was actually happy for the Heiress; she had found someone to spend her time with and seems to be okay from the whole Ruby incident.

"What happened?" Yang asked. "I know that she is a bit shy and twitchy. There is no way you got her here alone on your own accord." Yang knew Weiss well. Their constant clashes got them to learn more and more about each other.

"Cardin happened." Weiss started. She was sure in those two words that Yang got the memo but decided to press on. "Cardin had gone to a new extreme in his attacks. She had a fork stabbed through her arm. I would like to think it was more of an accident that Cardin stabbing her… Although I can never be sure. It was horrifying to look at, especially to clean. I patched her up the best I could. She does need to see an actual doctor… But she kind of just fell asleep like this. And I'm quite content on letting her sleep." Weiss pointed out. She was comfortable with the Faunus sleeping on her, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"So… You have a thing for Velvet… I would have never guessed." Yang pointed out pointlessly, earning a scowl from the Heiress. Blake brought her hands up to Yang's face to point her back down to her.

"You really need to work on subtly." Blake said amused.

"If I was subtle, do you think I would get my thoughts across?" Yang asked with a grin. The brawler pulled Blake into a short kiss. Weiss scoffed from across the room. "Oh get used to it. We're going to have to get used to you and her." Yang said pointing to the bunny Faunus.

"I don't think so." Weiss said looking back down to the girl with a half hearted smile.

"What? Why?" Blake asked in place of Yang who was just as confused.

Weiss ran her hands through Velvet's hair. "Just because I like her, does not mean she returns the feelings." Unknown to Weiss, the Faunus had just started to wake up and heard her every word. "I mean. She would probably reject me anyway. I mean, I'm a Schnee after all. I don't deserve her. My family would just resent her whenever I would try to make them understand. And I don't want her to go through that."

Velvet put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Then don't go to your family." Velvet began to sit up in Weiss's lap. "If they're such a problem… Then just forget about them." Velvet stared into the ice blue orbs known as Weiss's eyes. "If I could help you forget about them… I would."

Weiss stared back in shock, unable to move. "What are you saying?"

"I like you." The Faunus said slowly and calmly in a soft tone while looking at the girl. "I never want you to leave me. I want to repay you for… No. That's not it… Its goes deeper than just wanting to repay you. It goes deeper than logical thought. When ever I'm around you… My heart beats faster and faster… I feel my stomach turn inside out. I want you. Not in a lustrous way… But in a way that I know that you'll wake up every day beside me. In a way that lets me know that you'll be there when ever I need you. In a loving way."

Weiss was taken aback by the verbal assault of the words she wanted to hear. They all came so quickly she thought it hadn't happened. Weiss tried to pull her eyes away from Velvet's but it became impossible quickly. Instead of getting away, she instead cupped Velvet's head in her hands and brought her into a light kiss. The kiss wasn't meant to last long, but so much emotion poured out of the kiss it lasted more than a few seconds. The two only pulled away for lack of breath.

Yang whistled from across the room. "I _knew _you were a lady killer." The joke earned a scowl from Weiss.

"Well. I think Yang and I are going to go to Vale for a while. We'll be back later." Blake said deciding it was their queue to leave.

"We are?" Yang asked.

"Yes we are." Blake said slipping from under the blonde and pulling her by the wrist out of the door. Once Blake pulled Yang out of the door she lightly shut it behind them. She looked at Yang knowingly. "I'm happy for them." She said almost excited.

"After what she went through… Anyone would be happy. I'm just glad Velvet had a good way with words." Yang said matter-of-factly.

"I felt like we were imposing on them." Blake admitted rubbing her arm nervously.

"We didn't know they were in there. Plus even if Velvet wasn't there we still would have probably done it anyway." Yang admitted looking at Blake as if to say 'sorry'.

"God. Is that all you want Yang? Sex?" Blake could feel herself getting more and more agitated.

"No! No. That's not what I want at all! I thought you enjoyed it… So I kept prompting us to do it. If you didn't like it you should have said something. I was just trying to make sure you were happy enough with me." Yang said. She felt as if Blake was about to break up with her. What if she just up and left her? What would that do to the team?

"I never said I didn't enjoy it. But as much as we have recently… Its concerning. I thought you were just stressed out and I wanted to help you." Blake admitted looking at the ground, like she was trying to burn a hole in it.

"I _was _stressed. I wanted to keep you as happy as I possibly could. I mean. Look at what you have. People would be lining up to date you. You could just easily throw me to the curb for one of them… And it scares me…. I'm scared Blake." A few tears started to find its way down the brawlers cheek. Blake took one look at the girl and instantly felt her heart plummet to her stomach.

"Yang… Yang… Yang I would never leave you. Even if I did. Look at you. You would have no trouble hooking up with anyone." Blake tried to cheer the girl up.

"I just don't want anyone Blake. I want _you_. You're so special to me. I feel like at any moment you could slip between my fingers. I don't want that to happen… I _really _don't want that to happen." Yang finished. She began to just straight out cry. A few whimpers came from her before Blake wrapped her in a hug and brought them to their knees. Blake laid Yang's head into the crease of her neck. The warm liquid of the tears falling quickly down her body only to be caught by her shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere Yang. I would never leave you. I would never _ever _be able to live with myself if I made you go through so much pain. I love you." Blake said. Blake cupped Yang's head in her hands. "Hey." She said losing herself in the lilac orbs. "I love you." Blake said before pulling them into a long but not so forceful kiss. The two remained there for a solid minuet. The two drew away both gasping for breath.

"We'll kill each other if we keep this up." Yang said between breaths and chuckles. "We need to communicate more for both of our sakes."

"I agree. So, we tell each other what we're thinking when asked?" Blake asked. Yang nodded in agreement. "And we can ask what ever question when we want to?" Yang gave another nod. With an audible sigh Blake felt like a thousand ton weight had just been lifted off of her chest. "Good."

Blake got up to her feet and offered her hand to Yang. "Come on. Let's go and get something to eat."

"I would love nothing more... But maybe you." Yang said gladly accepting the hand.

Blake chuckled loudly. "I'm too tired for that. Maybe tomorrow you'll get luck you flirter you." Blake said lightly pushing Yang.

"Hey. I gotta try don't I?" Yang asked rhetorically.

"I guess I cant blame you." Blake admitted.

"Why?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised at the whole… Cat ear… fetish." Blake said going a small tint of red.

"It's a fetish? I thought it was just naturally attractive. Although, I _would _like it if you took your bow off more. Your ears _are _cute." Yang admitted slowly tugging lightly at the delicate bow. "I wonder… If you'd do it… For me… Just for today?" Yang asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yang… I… I don't know… If I can. I mean… I've… I don't think I can." Blake said looking at the ground.

"Too late. I already took it off." Yang said happily holding the black ribbon in her hand.

"You did what?! Yang please! Give it back!" Blake said starting to freak out a small bit. Blake reached for the ribbon but it was pulled away from her.

"Uh uh Kitten. Not today. I mean. Who's going to bully you? Cardin? Hell no. Weiss took care of him. And to be honest a cripple isn't that intimidating. Plus… Your ears are so _cute_! I mean. Just look at them." Yang looked hesitantly at Blake. "… Can I?" Yang asked. Blake instantly knew what she meant.

"I-I guess there is nothing wrong with it… Once in a while." Blake answered nervously. Yang's face light up like a child's face at Christmas.

Yang slowly reached her right hand to the Faunus's ears stopping just before them. She lightly touched one ear causing it to violently twitch and Blake to yelp in surprise. Yang quickly brought her hand back afraid that she had done something wrong. Blake nodded her head once more letting Yang know that she was fine. Blake steeled herself for the next time. Yang again slowly approached her ears with her right hand.

Reaching the ear she slowly stroked it causing it to twitch but compared to last time it was a slight movement. Yang began to stroke Blake's ears. The fur was soft from the time it has been hidden away. Yang began to slowly start rubbing both of Blake's ears between her index fingers and thumbs on both hands. The raven-haired girl let out an odd sound. At first it sounded like marbles rolling around in a wooden box.

The sound started to become louder and louder. Yang was truly happy. Blake was _purring_! Something she had never done when Yang was around. Yang placed a kiss between Blake's ears on top of her head. "Why are you so cute?" Yang asked making Blake stop purring.

"I'm not cute." Blake said putting herself down.

"You're super cute. Even your purr is cute!" Yang exclaimed happily.

"I don't… Did I just…?" Blake started to ask the question but was cut off with Yang nodding her head with a happy smile on her face. Blake's face went red instantly. She had just _purred_ in front of Yang. It couldn't get any more embarrassing from here. "Can I have my bow back now?" Blake asked still embarrassed.

"Nope. I get to look at your cute ears today. I don't care if we stay in, but you can't wear it for the rest of the day." Yang said happily.

"Fine." Blake said exhaustedly. "Then lets… oh wait. We cant. Weiss and Velvet are still in there." Blake said remembering that the two new lovers were enjoying the quiet together. Blake looked back at Yang. The girl's eyes were slightly puffy still form crying. "We should do something about your eyes. They make you look like I broke up with you. I don't like that look on you. It doesn't suit you."

"As long as my hair is okay. I'm cool." Yang shrugged.

Blake chuckled. "Of course its your hair. Hey. I wonder what Ruby and Emerald are up to?" Blake asked.

MEAN WHILE IN DOWN TOWN VALE…

_**A/N: If anyone didn't know. The "Mean while" thing is a Tomska reference. And its also a good cliff hanger. I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow…. Depends on how much sleep I get!**_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**A/N: Guys. I may have to take a break. I'm kinda stressed out right now. I have so much shit going on, its not even funny. I may take a few upload days off to deal with some of the crap I have on my plate. Now I promise you all I wont quit… I just need time. For now, enjoy chapter 21 of WWOW. I hope you enjoy.**_

The city of Vale was rather cold during the winter months. Although, Ruby didn't mind much. The colder it was the busier she would be helping Emerald around the shop. Of course, classes came first. Being a huntress is Ruby's dream. To make her give it up is like a death sentence.

"Can you take out the next batch of bread?" Emerald asked checking a customer out at the counter.

"Yeah sure!" Ruby said in her usual happy mood. Ruby practically skipped to the oven and took out the fresh bread. She placed it on the oak tabletop and placed it into a plastic bag, ready to sell. The plastic bread he Emerald's signature logo on it as well as the name of the business and expiration date.

Ruby brought the bread over to the main counter and handed it to Emerald to sell. "Thank you Ruby. That was the last one for today." Emerald said with a smile. Emerald eyed the smaller girl. "Man. Since you got done with physical therapy you've been pretty active."

"I like to keep fit ya' know?" Ruby said pumping her muscle less arm in a strong man pose. Emerald busted out laughing that the younger girl's antics. "What?" Ruby asked innocently.

"You're just so cute. You know that?" Emerald asked rhetorically coming off of her fit of laughter.

"I know I am. But you're cuter." Ruby replied happily. Emerald started to check out the younger girl a bit more. A few beads of sweat lined her forehead.

"Lets go get changed. You look like you're going to drown in your own sweat."

Ruby giggled a little bit. "Only if I get to change _with _you." Ruby winked.

Emerald let out another laugh. "Sorry little rose. You're still a little too hurt for that. Maybe next week."

"Aw. Too bad." Ruby replied with a fake pout.

"But." Emerald started. She brought Ruby close to her. "You have earned one of these." Emerald said crashing their lips together. The kiss was blissful, albeit, both girls were rather exhausted and ended their kiss early.

The two girls returned to the loft above the store after closing up and locking the doors with the new security system Weiss had so graciously paid for. The two begun to undress in front of their respective wardrobes. Emerald caught herself staring at the younger girl and tried to snap her head quickly back but once she looked back again the younger girl gave a flirtatious wink her way.

"You know you want this." Ruby said pumping her breasts with her hands.

"How could I resist?" Emerald asked back with a wink. "I mean, you are _very _sexy. I would love to tap that, but you know the rules. I wont let you break them."

"Aw. You're no fun."

"Neither is getting shot."

"Point taken." Ruby replied back with a smile.

"So what are the plans for the holidays?" Emerald asked.

"What makes you assume that I'm doing anything for you?" Ruby asked jokingly while walking to the bathroom to grab a towel.

"Well. For one, its you we're talking about. And two, you seemed really happy to show me off to your father. And thirdly, why wouldn't we?"

Ruby thought seriously for a moment before walking to where Emerald was standing. "No." Emerald commanded already knowing Ruby's game. The younger girl dropped her towel covering her body and leaned up against the green haired girl.

"But I want to." Ruby pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Ruby… We cant." Despite Emerald's words the younger girl pushed Emerald onto the bed lightly and climbed up on top of her before straddling her. Emerald's hands were pinned to the bed by Ruby's. "What's your game Rose?"

Ruby placed a kiss on Emerald's lips. "I want you… Badly. Every inch of my body is crying out for you." A grin appeared on Emerald's face. In Ruby's lust she didn't pay much attention to detail. With a small amount of effort the tides were turned. Now it was Emerald who was straddling Ruby with her wrists pinned.

Emerald ran her fingers lightly across the scar where Ruby had been shot. This made Ruby wince in pain a little bit. "See? Doesn't that hurt?" Emerald asked. The younger girl remained silent. "Hum…" Emerald forced Ruby into a lustrous kiss, her tongue invading the Burnett's mouth exploring every inch of it. After a while Emerald pulled back. The kiss left Ruby trying to catch her breath, satisfied Emerald got off of Ruby.

"Now go take your shower. That's all you get for today." Emerald commanded like a mother.

"Fine. Fine." Ruby responded somewhat satisfied with the results of her work. On the inside Ruby was smiling like an idiot but on the out side she had a fake puppy dog pout.

The day had been a success… But… Wait. How was she supposed to explain all of _this _to her father? Ruby felt she had a long road ahead of her for the holidays.

Stepping into the shower Ruby's mind went blank and went on autopilot washing her hair and body. Ruby sat down in the shower. Not an uncommon thing for her to do but it didn't happen often. The girl ran a hand across her thighs feeling up every inch of it, trying to replicate the touch of Emerald. However, it just wasn't the same. It was over before it even started, Ruby stood back up somewhat disappointed she now had to depend on Emerald for her sexual tensions. Although, it wasn't all bad. She had someone to keep her in check so she wouldn't get overly addicted to the feeling.

Ruby finished her shower and stepped out into the hazy mist filled room. She reached for her towel, which she had forgot near Emerald's wardrobe. '_Shit_.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Hey Emerald." Ruby yelled slightly opening the door. "Can you bring me a towel? I forgot mine."

"Sure. Give me a minuet." Emerald called back. It sounded like she was relatively close to the door. Emerald handed the girl a towel through the small crack, but before Ruby could close the door, Emerald snuck in.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ruby asked somewhat surprised. Emerald pulled up Ruby's chin with her index finger and kissed the girl.

"I need to take a shower as well, and the room is still warm from your shower so I thought: 'Why not go now and not be cold?' So that's what happened." Emerald responded. "Plus. I enjoy seeing you naked." Emerald said with another wink.

"Jeez. Sometimes I swear you're a perverted old man stuck in a cute young girl's body." Ruby replied with a sigh.

"Hey." Emerald said starting the water again. "You never know. I might be." Emerald said with a grin on her face.

"Just take your shower you pervert." Ruby replied finishing drying herself off.

"If you insist." Emerald said getting into the shower and disappearing into the mist.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom clicking shut the door behind her. Shaking her head trying to get the perverted thoughts out of her head, she walked over to the wardrobe and started to dress herself. After that small task was over, she slid into her side of the bed.

Not soon after, Emerald got dressed herself and slid into the bed, putting her arms around the waist of an already sleeping Ruby. "You're cute even when you sleep. I'm so glad you're here." Emerald admitted to Ruby's subconscious. As a result of the words and Emerald's hands, Ruby nuzzled herself backwards into Emerald making herself comfortable before ceasing to move anymore save for the rhythmic falling and rising of her chest.

The holidays might be more enjoyable than Emerald first thought.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ruby was barely starting to wake up when she realized that Emerald was already up for the morning. After a long week of classes and dealing with a cripple Cardin, her week was rather stressful. Ruby rubbed her eyes in an attempt to remove the sand in her eyes from the night. Satisfied with her results she finally opened her eyes to see Emerald at work in the kitchen.

The aroma of food spilled through the air. The smell was a scent of sausage, bacon, and eggs. Ruby started to flip one of her covers off before Emerald caught her.

"No need to get up this morning. Just let me take care of everything." Emerald said happily, almost if she was singing it.

"Oh. Okay then." Ruby responded sitting up in bed and leaning against the headboard. "So what's going on?" Ruby asked extremely curious.

"Well…" Emerald began. "It sounds like you had quite a few shitty days last week. So I decided you get a day to be free from all of that." Emerald said smiling to herself behind the kitchen wall. The kitchen had a mostly open floor plan save for a small place in front of the stove.

"Why would you do all of this for me? Its just a bad week, everyone has them." Ruby responded still confused.

"Because I love you. I want to do something special for you other than throwing you onto the bed, stripping you and having my way with you." Emerald replied with a chuckle.

"Good point." Ruby replied bluntly.

"Aw. I was expecting you to say you didn't mind. But oh well! Any way, breakfast is ready. And don't you dare get out of bed." Emerald said loading a plate with food. Emerald started walking the small distance from the kitchen to the bed with a tray with a plate of food on it, as well as a cup of coffee with a cream and five sugars as well as a glass of ice water.

"Wow… Just. Wow." Ruby said in surprise at the small feast. "What about you?" Ruby asked hoping the green haired girl had at least prepared food for herself.

"Oh. I have plate ready over back in the kitchen. I'll grab in a second." Emerald said putting the tray on the girl's lap. Ruby began to dig into her feast of food while Emerald walked over to the kitchen to grab her meal.

"So. What do you want to do today?" Ruby asked.

"Well. For one, I need you to call your father and get my permission for the holidays to come over. Then I suggest we stay in or go to a café and talk for a while. It seems like forever since we've been to the one just down the street." Emerald suggested. Emerald arrived back over to the bed with her food, placing the plate on a table near the bed.

Ruby looked nervously at Emerald for suggesting talking to her father about Emerald. "Okay… I guess." Ruby said reaching to her nightstand and taking her scroll off of its charger mid meal. Ruby looked at the device gingerly and hesitant. She tapped in the numbers for her father's scroll and await his voice on the other end.

"Yes?" A voice came from the device.

"Hi daddy!" Ruby exclaimed happily. Ever since Summer had died her father was her only parent and impacted Ruby's life heavily.

"How's it going my little huntress?" The man asked in a playful tone.

"Alright for the most part. Hey I have a question for you." Ruby said shiftily.

"Okay. Shoot." The man replied.

"I was wondering if a friend could come over for the holidays?" Ruby asked lightly. She was earned a scowl for being referred as a 'friend'. Ruby mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

"Sure. I don't mind. Are you going to bring your girlfriend as well?" The man asked.

"Wait. What. How did you know about her?!" Ruby exclaimed confusedly.

"Yang told me all about her. She even told me about Blake as well. You should know I don't mind you sexuality. In fact, I couldn't be more proud that you are as different as you are. And your brave enough to show the world what she means to you." Taiyang said proudly.

"Oh… Well… yeah. Its her that I'm bringing." Ruby said.

"Alright little rose. Be safe on your way here." The main said happily.

"We will dad. Have a good day." Ruby replied.

"I will. You too. Bye."

"Bye." Ruby said almost said sadly. Ruby enjoyed talking her father. She rarely spoke to her father since arriving at Beacon. She loved her father more than he probably realized sometimes. She always felt like she was the one left behind when Summer never appeared that day. She always clung to her father when she could and spent every waking second trying to be with him.

"You and your father are pretty close aren't you?" Emerald asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. We are. And its nice sometimes to have some one to go to rather than Yang. I feel kinda bad hiding you from him at first." Ruby admitted nervously.

"Its fine. Most parents aren't all right with their kid being gay. But, yours seems to be rather accepting. So I don't think we have to worry." Emerald said with a smile.

Ruby finished her meal finishing the food and both of her drinks (the coffee last so the warmth would stay). Ruby started to shuffle uncomfortably.

"I need to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a moment." Ruby announced starting to get out of bed.

"I'll carry you." Emerald offered.

Ruby laughed. "Emerald. Its okay, I'm pretty sure I can get to the bathroom without stressing out." Ruby said still laughing.

"Are you sure? I mean. The ground is cold, and wouldn't you rather be warm?" Emerald asked.

Ruby sighed. "We're wasteing time and I need to pee." Ruby said getting out of bed. Emerald swiftly moved to intercept the girl and picked her up bridal style. "No isn't an answer is it?"

"Nope." Emerald said flatly. Ruby let out another sigh as she was being whisked away to the bathroom in Emerald's arms.

The holidays might get pretty long if Emerald pulls any of this at the Rose family home. Ruby steeled herself for what might be the longest weekend ever.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**A/N: Stressed, tired, angry(ish), and over all not having a good week. HOWEVER! Enjoy this chapter, for I am back with WWOW! Also, I'm writing a ton more fan fics, so go check 'em out! **__**[Cough] League of Legends Fan Fic coming soon. [cough]**_

"Alright." Ruby said with a huff. "Everything is loaded. Are you ready?" She asked Emerald who was looking a little worse for wear.

"Uhh… Yeah. I think." She said nervously, Emerald was on high alert with her nerves at ends.

"Are you seriously okay?" Ruby asked worried as Emerald looked around the store nervously when she was prompted with the question.

"I.. Uh… I really don't know. I mean… Your father knows… About… Everything?" She questioned not even knowing the answer to her question. For the one of the rare times she was, Emerald was nervous. What would her father think? What if he didn't approve of her? Why did she care about his thoughts in the first place? Wasn't she supposed to be the tough one in the relationship?

"You're fine. Just don't try to think about it too much. It'll just be Blake, Yang, Dad, and Uncle Qrow. They're all nice people; I don't think you'll have a hard time getting along with them!" Ruby said trying to ease her girlfriend's nerves.

Emerald let out a large sigh. "Okay. If you say so." She replied. "Let's go." With a nod Ruby and Emerald set out to the waiting taxi. Seeing as Emerald has yet to get a car of her own and Ruby still doesn't have her driver's license they reluctantly hired a cab to take them to their destination.

Emerald and Ruby got into the cab then as all great cabs do, took off at high speeds to their destination.

"Are you that worried about my father?" Ruby asked with a slight tinge of worry in her voice.

"Really… I… I don't know. I've never had to deal with this so yes and no. I mean I realize that I shouldn't but still… It's really… Difficult to put it into words. I don't doubt that your father is a good man but… My stomach churns at the thought of meeting him."

Ruby looked onto her girlfriend with pleading eyes. "Just… It'll be fine okay? I'm sure he'll like you the moment you walk through the door." Ruby tried to assure Emerald at no avail, the cautious girl only sighed and looked at the scenery shoot by. Ruby leaned her head on Emerald's shoulder.

"Hey." Ruby started. "It'll be okay. Trust me." She finished. The thought was nice enough to Emerald; still unsure she realized that Ruby would be willing to fight for her if it came down to the wire. Emerald wrapped her left arm around the girl and pulled her in even closer.

"I trust you." Emerald said back in a dry whisper. All of a sudden the window separating the driver and the two girls slid down.

"Oi. We're about there." He called from the driver's seat not looking back. "And make sure not to forget anything, it'll be difficult trying to track a single taxi." He pointed out. The two girls nodded at him and he seemed to be pleased with the response as he rolled the window back up, but not fully, like he was listing to the conversation. It was routine for him however, he did this to make sure to remember to greet his next passengers.

The taxi slowly pulled to a stop in front of a two-story house. The house was a tan brick house with patterns etched into the brickwork. The roof had the standard brown roofing as well as black trim running along the entirety of the house. There was a single walkway to the porch of the house that was sparsely decorated with out door furniture that hardly saw use in the winter months. Snow lightly covered the sidewalk creating a white grey mixture with the concrete. The door was made of a dark pinewood making it look very homely from Emerald's perspective. A single chimney tower was located near the front entrance. A large windowed out look was just below the chimney tower, that looked to be the living room from the outside. The two pane windows were lightly dusted with snow as well as the ground under and surrounding it. The second floor had only two windows visible to the street side making it seem like those were the two bedrooms.

The two exited the taxi and collected their respective travel items. "So…" Ruby stated happily. "Here we are!" She broke into a light ballerina and did a slightly off balance twirl. Emerald gave a small giggle at Ruby's "performance".

"So… This is where we will be staying the next few days?" Emerald asked rhetorically.

"And where you meet the demon laying in wait inside." Ruby said with a small nervous giggle. "Lets go inside! No use gawking out here!" Ruby decided quickly starting to pull Emerald to the door. Before the two could reach the door it flung open revealing a man in a white suit and golden blonde hair (too similar to Yang's to be coincidence), the man was wearing a red festive tie along with his blazer and slacks. Underneath the blaze her wore a black vest.

"There's my little rose!" He called as Ruby shot forward to give him a hug at her normal lighting fast speeds.

"Hi daddy!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement, clearly they were close from where Emerald was standing. It was obvious the two had bonded immensely. The two broke from their hug to address their new guest.

"So this must be Miss Emerald. Welcome to my home. Its not much, but it's a roof over our heads and I can supply food on the table. Its an honor to meet you, Ruby has spoke a lot about you in the past few days." Taiyang was a very humble man, in his opinions and in life in general.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Rose. Thank you for allowing me to be with your daughter." Emerald offered.

"I never agreed to that… I must also speak with Yang and her "girlfriend" before the night is over… No use standing outside, come in." The man's cheerful voice dropped hard, his face solemn. He opened the door in a somewhat angered mood. Emerald was ushered in by Ruby who was also looking worse for wear.

Emerald stepped inside the door to already see Blake and Yang sitting on the couch with their eyes burning a hole (not literally) into the floor. The couch was a nice brown leather expanding long enough to hold four people. Ruby and Emerald took their spots on the couch next to each other.

"Now." Taiyang began. "About this whole "dating another girl thing"… I wont allow any of you to be together. See, I want my family to continue on wards with off spring. So, I will choose a _husband _for both Ruby and Yang. All four of you will cease to be "dating" and move on from this silly act."

Emerald stood up angrily. "I am _**not **_letting you take her from me. I wont let _**anyone **_even _attempt _to take her from me. Not after everything I lost to get to her." Emerald growled in protest. Blake launched herself off of the sofa as well taking Emerald's side.

"I agree. No matter how much you want this to end, or how much _anyone _wants this to end, I will remain with Yang, though _anything_. I refuse to let even _you _take her away from me." Blake rebelled. This is one of the rare times both girls have gotten along so well and actually cooperated.

"You two have fire… Too bad. But I think it is time for you two to _leave_…" Taiyang fired back… But there was a pause in his voice there was something else. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke up again. "And get ready for dinner."

The two girls stood in the center of the room awestruck at the situation. Had he just really played them that hard? Their jaws dragged along the ground as the two stared back at their girlfriends who had huge smiles on their face.

Blake was the first to speak up. "You two knew all along didn't you." She said accusingly.

Yang nervously rubbed her right arm. "Sorry… It was just too funny to see your face when he denied you." Yang said with an apologetic giggle. Ruby as well started to laugh.

"Hey! You're not getting out of the Scott free either!" Emerald replied slightly upset at the joke sporting a pout. Ruby's laugh instantly set to worry as her eyes darted side to side as her smile faded into a visibly nervous one. Emerald let out a sigh. "We'll discuss this later." She decided. "For now I would like to get some what cleaned up before dinner is served." She pointed out.

"Oh Ruby, don't forget to show her where the guest room is… That is unless you tow are already that comfortable?" Taiyang joked; he let out a hearty laugh.

"Jeez dad! You're mean!" She said with fake hurt.

Emerald let out a light giggle. This holiday vacation might not be as dreadful as she first imagined.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**A/N; Ihmn'a go now. Sky is sleepy, must rest. **_

All four girls made their way up the oak steps in the middle of the house up to the second floor. Finally being able to focus on her surroundings Emerald took the opportunity to admire the décor inside the house. The walls were plain soft white with several pictures of Yang and Ruby through out their younger years. She found one picture in particular cute; it was a very young Ruby holding up the peace sign behind a giant plate of cookies.

Running along the ceiling and the floor there was a dark wood trim, hardly in need of repair, it looked as if it was brand new. The upstairs had an open floor plan with the stairs leading up into a living room where there were two couches and a television sitting atop a dark wood entertainment stand. There were hallways going in four directions once on the second floor, they all lead to different rooms. In the hallway directly in front of the stairs were the girl's bedrooms; across the hall from one another there were wooden plaques to signify which was which. The hall behind the stairs leads to the bathrooms and laundry room. To the left of the living room was the study and office and finally to the right of the living room was Taiyang's room as well as a small lounge.

The floor was a laminated lightwood; it seemed to be a theme. Emerald kept walking behind Ruby as they reached the doors, the pairs split off into their respective rooms. In Ruby's room instead of the hardwood floor, it was now a red carpet and white walls. Different posters lined the walls of the bedroom, some of movies, games, and pop culture. There was a desk on the right hand side of the room and a queen sized bed on the left side, a few feet to the right of the bed was a big dresser. A window separated the bed and dresser, this was the window that Emerald saw from the street, the other was in the living room.

"So. Here we are, my little castle." Ruby said sitting down on the black bed sheets that look as if they had been freshly placed made. Ruby moved her suitcase near the bed and propped it up against the side laying on her back with her legs still dangling over the side.

"Its really nice." Emerald commented.

"What were you expecting?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Honestly… I expected your room to be a war zone." Emerald jabbed back.

"Nope. Dad made us clean almost every day to make sure we wouldn't stop keeping it clean." Ruby admitted somewhat proudly. Normally the girl is a hurricane but here, she seems to have been tamed.

"Really?" Emerald asked.

"Yep. Even so far as daily inspections. But do you blame him? Cleaning this big house alone must be rough, so I made it my personal mission to be as helpful as I could… That eventually lead to where I am now… And to you." Ruby said with a smile.

"Us meeting is quite the odd story isn't it?" Emerald thought aloud.

"Yeah. It really is. I mean, we had our weapons aimed for each other, and now it seems our hearts are aimed in the same exact way." Ruby explained. "Hell. How did we even fall for each other? I mean, you were pretty much married, I was a stressed out teenager. Sometimes it confuses me." Ruby admitted.

"I fell for you because you're you. You aren't afraid to be you even in battle. There is nothing in the world I would trade for you and I mean, _nothing_. If there is ever a time you question my feelings for you, I want you to tell me. I will make sure you under stand how I feel to the best of my ability, regardless of the situation." Emerald said trying to assure the younger girl.

"Alright." Ruby said with a sweeter than candy smile. "I love you." Ruby said happily.

"I love you too." Emerald said walking towards the brunette. Emerald crawled her way up the bed and straddled Ruby. Hunching over the girl's small frame she pressed a kiss to Ruby's lips. It wasn't a kiss of passion or of lust. It was a kiss of knowing, remembering even that both of them have solidified their feelings for each other. Making a bond that could never be broken between the two.

The two parted after what seemed like an eternity at the sound of the door clicking open. Yang walked in smiling but soon it dropped. Seeing the two in this situation was a bit suspicious.

"Bad time?" Yang asked. Ruby laughed at her comment.

"No. You missed an amazing make out scene though. You should take some pointers from Emerald." Ruby said with a large grin on her face. Becoming embarrassed the brawler's face turned a bright shade of red.

"For your information, I can kiss just fine." Yang retorted.

"Oh really?" Ruby asked. "Because last time I checked, you weren't bold enough to take that step." Ruby jabbed.

"Well, you missed a lot when you were in the hospital." Yang said making an obscene gesture with her hands and lounge.

"Let me guess." Emerald began. "Blake was the aggressor?" Emerald questioned. Ruby went into a laughing fit, one that would seem to last a while. Yang was silent but her silence said a ton.

"Still. At least we're that close and we know we'll be together." Yang commented smiling to herself at the thought of her and her kitten being together for the rest of their lives. "I just hope you two are the same, because it seems you already took my sister's innocence." Yang jabbed somewhat kindly.

"I did no such thing!" Emerald exclaimed with fake hurt. "She merely paid attention to a bad role model which just happens to be me." Emerald said playing the joke onto herself. Ruby at this point was still chuckling (some what needlessly).

Blake stuck her head through the mahogany door way. "The food is ready everyone." She announced in her usual monotone voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Blake who in turn raised an eyebrow. "What exactly happened in here?" She questioned jokingly.

"Just having the sex talk with my sister and her lover." Yang commented slyly.

"Do they know?" Blake asked getting somewhat red.

"About us doing it? Yeah." Yang commented with a grin. Blake's face flushed, her entire face was red. It was almost possible to see the steam coming from off of the top of her head. Who knew it would be so easy to embarrass Blake?

"Well! What are we waiting for?! The food is ready, and I'm _starving_." Ruby announced happily.

Emerald realized now that, Ruby knows her way around romance, especially when it comes to her. Ruby was actually _very _compassionate and caring on a whole different layer than Emerald first thought. Emerald finally had a place she could fit into.


End file.
